Finally Giving In
by jeossowski
Summary: Aki, a girl who lives on the streets of Kyoto never lets anyone in. But a certain brown hair, green eyed man will find a way to break down her walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss :D This is my first fanfiction that I'll be writing. I really like reading the Hakuoki fanfictions.. especially ones with Okita ;). So I have decided to try and make my own. Enjoy~**

**Finally Giving in: CHAPTER 1**

It was a nice day in Kyoto. The people were bustling around and there was a slight breeze in the air. Aki walked leisurely through the city as she strolled past shops taking everything in. But she never let her guard down too much, there was no way she could. Aki passed by a kimono shop as she began to hearing yelling a little bit up.

"Oi! You little brat! Who do you think you are?!" a man's voice yelled. Curious about the yelling Aki ran into the crowd of people that began to gather around the scene. She pushed her way to the front and couldn't believe what she saw. A young boy, about the age of fifteen or sixteen, was taking on a full grown man..and he was winning.

"Little?! I am not LITTLE!" The boy yelled back, kicking the man in the stomach. Aki couldn't believe he was able to knock the man off his feet so easily. And just for calling him little? The man began to get back up and charged at the boy, furious. But before he even hit him the young boy quickly grab his arm and twisted it behind his back and kicked him. The made the man fly forward right into the wall of the shop. Aki could barely control her laughter at this point. As soon as she turned around to leave, unable to handle anymore, a huge man crashed right into her pushing her down.

"Watch where your goi-" Aki began but stopped as soon as she saw the man's size. He was very ugly yet looked very strong.

"What was that you little punk?" The man said unsheathing his sword, ready to slice at Aki. "You better apologize real fast and proper." He threatened while tightening the grip on his sword.

Aki got her self up, not paying attention to the fight in front of the store. "It wasn't even my fault…" she said staring at the man with her hand on the hilt of her sword, getting ready to attack.

"Like hell it wasn't you brat." The man yelled angrily as he swung his sword at her. Before he could strike Aki quick drew her sword and swung at him using the back of it and hitting him in the gut. He man coiled when she hit and fell to his knees. "I don't wanna put up with someone like you right now." She said as she glared at him and hit him in the back of the head with the back of her sword. The man fell to the ground with a big thud, unconscious.

"Hahahahaha! Heisuke did you see that?" A man walked forward to her with brown spiky hair. He wore a blue haori just like the young man earlier.

"Sure did! She took his ass out!" Heisuke replied dropping the man he was fighting a few minutes ago to the ground. He excited walked over to the other man. The crowd from earlier began to fade away as people went on with their day. Aki sheathed her sword and carefully eyed the two men in front of her.

"Not too bad for a woman." A strange voice said. Aki looked around to see where the voice had come from as another man walked next to the two. He had dark brown hair that was half tied back with bangs framing his face. His eyes were forest green and mischievous. Aki began to walk away unamused at the men who had begun to gather.

"Hey, wait!" The young boy called out running up next to her. "I'm Heisuke Tondou. What about you?" He asked happily, still amazed by what she had done earlier. Aki began walking a little faster hoping the boy would leave her alone. All she wanted to do was get back on her walk before it became dark

"No thanks kid." She replied emotionless while continuing to walk away.

"I'm not a kid!" he said still following her. "You don't even look to be that much older than I am." He continued. They could hear laughing from the other men behind him.

"He already got rejected!" The man with the spiky hair had said while laughing. Aki thought it was funny and laughed a little to herself. The young man heard him laughing as they walked after Aki and Heisuke.

"Shut up Shinpach-san." Heisuke told him as he caught up. Aki was getting annoyed by the men at this point.

"Why are you all following me?" she asked as she turned around and glared at them.

"I just wanted to know your name. You were pretty good back there." Heisuke said as they stopped walking and looked at her.

"Yeah, I was a little curious too." Shinpachi added. The man with the green eyes also followed them and just stood there quietly.

"Well go away. I must be going before it gets dark… There are some things I need to take care of." She told them as she walked away from the men. This time they didn't follow. When she reached the corner she quickly looked back and saw they were gone. "Good." She sighed to herself as she went down an alley.

'Thanks to them I'm not gonna be able to get dinner by time it's dark' Aki thought to herself. Aki didn't have any money or a place to call home. She just lived on the streets having to resort to stealing to just get herself a meal. She walked past an elderly man and decided he was the perfect target. She pulled her scarf up over her mouth hiding her face so no one would recognize her. It was dusk now which made less people on the streets. She quietly snuck up behind the man and reached her hand into the tie of his kimono where a money pouch hung. Expertly she untied the pouch as he walked without him noticing. She had done this hundreds of times before and now it just felt natural to her. She got the money pouch in the hand and quickly began walking the other way from the man. She didn't like stealing but she had to get food somehow. She would be damned if she worked at one of those brothels for a quick buck. To her stealing was better than that life.

"Got it." Aki quietly said to herself as she turned down the nearest alley way and began to sprint far away so she wouldn't be near when he noticed his money pouch was missing. Little did she know a pair of green eyes had been watching her the whole time.

Aki picked up some dango from the other side of town right before the shop closed for the night. She was so relieved she had gotten there before they closed. She didn't want to go another night without eating. She took her dango and walked the river that she usually slept at. It was peaceful at the river and it was the perfect spot for just looking at the stars. The light of houses from the city didn't reach it which she liked. She was almost there when he heard the faint noise of foot steps behind her. When she turned around to look she saw nothing there. 'Must have been my imagination.' She thought as she reached the river bank. Aki kept her guard up not completely believing she had imagined the footsteps.

As she took a bite of her dango a voice rung in her ears from right behind her.

"Found ya, little thief."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guy, I hope you enjoyyy :) **

_She was almost there when he heard the faint noise of foot steps behind her. When she turned around to look she saw nothing there. 'Must have been my imagination.' She thought as she reached the river bank. Aki kept her guard up not completely believing she had imagined the footsteps._

_As she took a bite of her dango a voice rung in her ears from right behind her._

_"Got ya." _

Aki froze as she panicked, dropping the dango she was enjoying to the ground. She quickly tried to leap forward but was stopped as her arms were caught by two strong grips, keeping her stuck to the ground. Aki's eyes were wide with fear.

"Never would of thought you would be like this, my little thief~" The voice of the man said sounding a little playful. Aki could swear she heard the voice before but she couldn't connect a face to it. She slowly turned her head to see the one who was holding her back. When her head turned she was that pair of forest green eyes, mischievous yet sad, staring down at her.

"You." Aki quietly said quietly to herself not believing he was here. Aki felt a little relieved it was someone she recognized from earlier but that was short lived when the mysterious man spoke.

"You know, I'm gonna have to take you to headquarters Aki-chan~. It's not very nice to steal from the elderly." The man spoke as if toying with her. Aki had moved a little from his hard grip being too tight on her.

"Who are you?" Aki asked. She was annoyed knowing she had let some man catch her like this without knowing who he was.

"I'm Okita Souji, yourself? Do you remember me from earlier?" He said into her ear making Aki really uncomfortable. Aki fidgeted trying to get his head away from her but it was no use. Okita was strong and wouldn't let her budge.

"It's Aki and sadly." Aki replied in a harsh tone. She could tell she didn't like him. Okita laughed a little to himself.

"You're so mean Aki-chan." He said while starting to get up. "But we should get a move on. Hijikata will be glad to know I've got the one who's been stealing around here lately."

"Hmph." Aki said with a smirk on her face. As Okita pulled her up she kicked one of her legs back and hit his out of surprise causing one of his arms to let go of hers. Aki turned herself around and kicked him again trying to break free. Okita was barely fazed by the second kick and wrapped his arms around her again but tighter this time so she couldn't move. Aki's arms were pressed tightly to her sides as her back was pressed against his chest. Struggling wasn't an option now. The grip was too tight for her to move her arms.

"If you wanted me to hold you tighter you could have just asked." Okita said smirking. He couldn't place a reason on it but he found it very entertaining to play with this girl.

"Ass." Aki said harshly turning her head away. All she wanted to do was enjoy her dango and sleep. But no, this stupid man had to come up and ruin it.

"Now no more stunts like that or I'll have to kill ya~" Okita chirped as he started to walk with her in his grip to headquarters. They walked for a little while and were almost there. Aki could feel her eyes become heavy from wanting to sleep. They reached headquarters and walked up to a certain room where voices were heard from behind the door. Okita slid the door open and the voices stopped.

"I got a present for you Hijikata-san~" Okita said as he let go of her and pushed her in. Aki was half asleep by now and wasn't prepared for the push. She tumbled to the ground and cursed a little when she hit.

"Damn it." She said rubbing her knee that hit the ground first. "Didn't have to push me ass hole." She glared at Okita who slid down the wall and sat by the door.

"Now, now Aki-chan. Don't make me have to kill you." Okita replied smirking. She hated when he had that smirk plastered on his face. It made him seem cocky and like he knew everything.

"What the hell is this, Souji?" A deep voice rang through the room from in front of Aki. She turned and found the man where the voice had come from. He lad his long black hair tied into a pony tail with deep purple eyes that stared at her like she was a nuisance. As she looked around the room she noticed the other two from earlier. The boy Heisuke and the one he called Shinpachi-san were in the room as well.

"Oi, you're the girl from earlier." Heisuke said remembering her. "Didn't think we would see you again, especially not at headquarters."

"You know her?" Another voice rang. Aki didn't know that man who said this. He was next to Heisuke with red hair that was tied back. His eyes seemed gentle.

"Yeah. She took down a really big guy today when I was fighting that man outside the shop. She took him out with the back of her sword without getting a scratch on her." Heisuke replied as he gazed at her. "She wouldn't tell me her name though." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"So what is it?" The man with red hair asked looking at Aki. "I'm Harada Sanosuke." He said to her nicely. Aki didn't want to let these strange men know who she was but she knew she had no choice now.

"Harune. Harune Aki." She said looking at the ground just wanting to leave. It was really late now and she was still hungry since she never got to finish her dango cause that bastard interrupted her.

"Why did you bring her here, Souji?" That deep voice from before said. He looked angry with his eyebrows furrowed and lips in a straight line. His arms were crossed making him look impatient.

'This guy needs to lighten up.' Aki thought as she looked at him.

"This one here has been the one who has been stealing lately. I just had to wait until I could prove it. Saw her take an old man's money pouch and then run off with it." Okita told the man.

"Really? This little girl has been doing that?" A new man said. He looked a little big and had his black hair tied up and spikey on the top.

"I can just kill her now and we can move on." Okita chirped pulling out his sword. Aki glared at him hard as he smirked.

"Souji, no. Toshi, we should let her explain first." The man said.

"No fun Kondou-san." Okita sounded disappointed like a little kid who couldn't have a toy. My death was his toy.

"Fine. Why are you going around stealing?" The purple eyes man asked Aki. Aki didn't feel like going through the whole story. She never liked telling people. Usually when she told them they would look down on her and never speak to her again. After a while she just stopped letting people know. Even if they tried being her friend.

Sighing to herself Aki began to speak. "It's what I need to do to survive. I don't have a home or money to get food. I've tried working for places but no one will hire a woman. Especially not a woman who lives on the streets and carries a sword." Aki told them while all eyes were on her a listened.

"We can't let you continue to steal like that. From now on you will stay here under our supervision until we know you won't do that." Kondou told her in a serious tone. Hijikata and the other stared at Kondou not believing his decision.

"Oh come on. All I wanted was to eat dinner and sleep. Stupid bastard showing up and dragging me here." Aki said to herself. Aki was kind of glad she would be able to sleep indoors but hated that she had to be watched by them. She wasn't a little kid; she knew how to handle herself.

"Souji, you'll be the one in charge of her. Since you brought her here she will share your room since we have no extras." Hijikata spoke with his eyes closed from frustration.

'Why him?' Aki thought to herself. That was the last thing she wanted. The river bank sounded like a luxury hotel compared to sharing a room with him. At least there she could be by herself.

"Meeting closed" Kondou spoke to everyone in the room as he got up a left. One by one everyone left and the room became silent. The only ones who remained were Okita and Aki.

"Looks like we'll be living together Aki-chan~" Okita chimed playfully breaking the silence that lingered in the room. Aki turned and glared at him and then walked over to the door leaving. Okita was behind her and grabbed her arm and pulled her the right way.

"Don't touch me." Aki said. She was angry at him. It's his entire fault she was in this situation now. She pulled her arm out of his grip and continued to walk to his room as Okita guided her. She didn't speak when they entered. She just simply took her sword off and sat in a corner of his room with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was too tired by now to think right. She laid her sword on the floor next to her and leaned her head against the wall a dozed off instantly.

'This will be interesting.' Okita thought as he smirked at the girl who was now sleeping peacefully in his room. 'I wonder how much I can play with her.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guysssss :D I tried giving you more info about Aki-chan in this chapter. Hopefully soon I am going to draw a picture of her and put it on my DeviantArt so you guys can see her. Updated the chapter, Enjoyyy! Thanks for the reviews, they help a lot :D  
**

**UPDATE: OK guys, I have made a sketch of Aki-chan. Its not colored but includes the colors on the side. You can see it here: art/Aki-Chan-358092118?q=gallery%3Aj03ll359&qo=0  
**

**Or search my Username: j03LL359 or deviantart and you should find it... ( 0 in the name is a zero)**

**Arigatou :D**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 3**

_'This will be interesting.' Okita thought as he smirked at the girl who was now sleeping peacefully in his room. 'I wonder how much I can play with her.'_

Aki felt something soft yet hard against her. Still half asleep with her eyes closed she moved her hands around trying to figure out what it is she was feeling. She had to admit that even though she was in a strange place she slept amazingly well. Feeling the coldness of the room she huddled a little closer to the object she was pressed up against.. She didn't remember a wall being this warm. Slowly she opened her eyes. As she soon as she was able to make out what was in front of her, her eyes opened real wide, real fast.

"Ohayo Aki-chan~~~." She heard that playful tone from the bastard that got her here in the first place. "I didn't know you wanted to cuddle so badly, you clung to me all night~" Okita said with his tone playful and that signature smirk on his face. Aki couldn't believe that bastard was right there lying with her.

"O-Okita! What the hell are you doing?!" Aki yelled as she pushed him away and backed up against the wall. She had a little blush on her face hoping Okita wouldn't notice. She didn't need any more teasing from him. 'How dare he. Why was I on his futon in the first place? I was against the wall when I fell asleep.' Aki remembered while cursing herself for letting her guard down too much. She very much regretted thinking that the 'object' she was against was comfortable earlier.

"What did you do to me?" Aki spat at him, glaring the whole time.

Okita sat up a little with his kimono partly opened, his chest right in front of Aki's eyes. She glared at him harder when he didn't fix it.

"I didn't do anything at all Aki-chan. You looked cold last night so I simply put you on my futon. You were the one who got all comfy to me." He said winking at her playfully and getting up out of bed.

"There's no way." Aki said quietly to herself. She relaxed a little as Okita left the room to find the others. She sat there angry as she fixed her long red braid. Her hair wasn't bright red but more or a dark red. It was a shade she quite liked and was passed to her from her mother. It complimented her light green eyes very nicely. 'Stupid Okita. Stupid Shinsengumi. Stupid everything.' She thought as she finished fixing it and fixed her disheveled clothes as well. 'Thinking he can just get away with that…I'll kick his ass.' She thought.

Aki grabbed her sword and left the room and headed to where the other voices could be heard. Everyone was in the room enjoying breakfast together. It was like a big family, and it made her envy them a little. Aki couldn't remember what it was like to be together as a family. To share meals together and have fun was something she forgot long, long ago when she was a child.

"Ohayo Aki-chan" she heard from Heisuke across the room. There was a try set up next to him and he patted the space behind it. "Over here!" he said happily. She walked over with a little smile on her face. She finally was able to have a nice hot meal but was also happy that she wouldn't be alone. She would never tell anyone that though, it was her own little secret.

"Did you sleep well?" Shinpachi asked from the other side of her. That made her face go blank.

There was a little laughing from the corner and then she heard that damned voice.

"Oh trust me. She slept great~ I didn't know she was such a cuddl-"Okita said and laughed as he held a bowl and chopsticks in his hands. Before he could finished a chopstick hit him right in the forehead like an arrow hitting a dart board. As it fell it left a little red mark behind. "Nani?" Okita said as he looked at the chopstick and then up to see where he came from.

"Bulls eye." Aki said through her teeth making Heisuke and the others laugh at her actions. "You deserve much more than that you ass." Aki said as she went back to eating. She took one of Heisuke's chopsticks from next to her, ignoring his protests, so she could finish.

After breakfast Hijikata and Kondou held a meeting with the captain's so that gave Aki alone time from everyone. She was kind of glad. She walked to the courtyard where the flowers were blooming brightly in all different colors. For being the headquarters of a large group of men it was quite nice…. at least the outside was. She sat on the bench and just enjoyed the air. As a child she would always sit outside her home and tend to the garden with her mother. It made her mother so happy and the garden made the yard so pretty. Thinking of all the memories of her and her mother made a little tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping no one was around to see.

'You can't hide it from me forever.' Okita thought as he silently watched the girl rub her eye with her head down, gazing at the ground.

The day went by fairly fast. After the meeting Hijikata told her that she would be receiving sword lessons from Saito to test her skills and see where she falls. She tried her hardest and was all warn out. Hijikata and Kondou were pleased with her skills and decided that it would be best if she kept training. Even Saito had praised her a little… that was after knocking her on her ass twenty times. It was past dinner time when Aki wondered to Okita's room for sleep. She opened the door and saw Okita wasn't in there. She took her sword off and laid it gently on the ground and crawled into his futon, too tired to think about her wall or that Okita would be coming later. All she cared about was sleep. Her eyes remained closed as she slipped into a deep sleep.

_"Mama! Papa!" Her voice rang out among the flames. All she saw was orange. Everything was being engulfed; even the garden was being burnt to a crisp. All the hard work they had spent and the memories they made were charred in a matter of minutes. Aki awoke to the smell of smoke and immediately knew something was wrong. She left her room and flames surrounded every room in the house._

_Down the hall she heard screaming from her parent's room. She tried rushing over there but there were too many pieces from the room falling._

_"Mama! Papa! Nooo!" Her frail little voice rang through the house. Her tears felt like ice compared to all the heat from the flames. She began coughing as she tried to run out of the house. She grabbed her father's sword as she ran through the door to the street where a crowd gathered. She had burns all over at this point. _

_"I'm so sorry Mama and Papa! I'm so sorry!" She began to cry hysterically as the rest of the house was burned to the ground and others just watched. Neighbors and family friends were just standing there watching. She didn't understand why no one was helping. She was too weak to move as she just continued crying and crying clutching the sword._

"AKI-CHAN!" Okita's yelled his voice full of worry. He had just gotten in the room when he heard her yelling for her mother and father. He ran over to her and saw tears running down her cheek nonstop. He didn't know what to do, he never saw a girl this upset.

"DAMN IT AKI!" He regretted doing this but smacked her to wake her up. Her eyes flew right open from the contact. It took a few seconds for her to register what happened. Her cheek started stinging and she saw Okita staring at her wide eyed with his arm behind his back. She understood now and became furious.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. OKITA!" Aki yelled getting up and punching him. "I should kill you!" She continued yelling.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up! You seemed to respond quite well to being hit." Okita said the last part to himself, ignoring her glare. Aki knew she wouldn't get any more sleep so she left the room angrily hoping the night air would calm her. She needed to get out of headquarters, but there was no way they would just let her leave. She walked quietly to the back of the base and climbed up a big tree that had branches going over the wall. She climbed up and dropped down on the other side of the wall. Her hands got a few cuts from the branches on her way down.

'Gotta remember to cover those later.' She thought while walking away from the headquarters happily. All she was worried about was getting away for a little bit before anyone noticed she was missing. She knew she would come back. They would probably kill her if she didn't and she didn't want that right now.

Aki made her way to the river bank. She kind of missed staying out here at night and watching the stars. Yet she hated to admit it but a nice warm futon was much better.

Okita sat there in his room with a scowl on his face.

"She should have been grateful I woke her up from that." He said to himself as he laid down for the night.

'Maybe next time I won't be so generous. After all, for hitting me I should have killed her.' Okita thought laughing a little to himself as he closed his eyes and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 guys :) Sorry about making you wait a little. I've been busy with tennis and homework ^-^' which I still have some left. Enjoy~**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 4**

_Okita sat there in his room with a scowl on his face._

_"She should have been grateful I woke her up from that." He said to himself as he lay down for the night._

_'Maybe next time I won't be so generous. After all, for hitting me I should have killed her.' Okita thought laughing a little to himself as he closed his eyes and went to bed._

It was around midnight as Aki began heading back to headquarters. Along the way she stopped and bought some bandages with the little money she had left. Thankfully the Shinsengumi wasn't charging her anything for staying there. But she didn't like being broke; maybe soon she'll find a job and make her own money. Especially since there's no way they'll be nice if they catch her stealing…again.

As she walked she wrapped her right hand so all the scratches from the branches earlier were covered. Her left hand did have some scratches but not as bad as the right one. The walk back was very peaceful, nobody was on the streets, or so Aki thought. She was in what everyone would call the "red light district". She didn't like this part of the town but to reach the river you had to go through. You could always go around but that took a lot more time, and Aki's time was limited. Aki could hear the drunken laughter of men as she passed a building called "Shimabara". Geishas would serve men and have to deal with getting touched and fondled by them. Aki knew she would never be able to handle a job like that. She would cut their hands off for touching her.

"Hey shere prettyyyy. Wanna come home wish ush?" A big man said walking up to her. Aki could already smell the scent of sake coming off of him. He had a bottle in his hand that was almost gone. Behind him, his friends also noticed Aki and came closer to her.

'This isn't good.' Aki thought as she tried walking away.

"Oi sweet cheeks, where ya goin? Don't wanna playyyy?" Another man said as he grabbed her hand that was bandaged up. There was a sharp pain in her hand when he grabbed making Aki try to pull her hand back but he would let her go. The man got closer noticing that she couldn't get out of his grip.

"I promise we won't do something you don't like." The man with a hold of her hand said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't as drunk as his friend which made Aki a little more worried. It would be easier to handle if he was drunk but he seemed pretty sober. The men that gathered behind him came closer to see Aki.

"Nice catch boss." One man said as others agreed and started surrounding her.

"Bastards." Aki said as she tried pulling her hand back to her only causing more pain.

"Ooh, got ourselves a feisty one." The man who gripped her hand said. They all came too close and Aki was pissed now.

"God dammit. I don't have time for you." Aki yelled at them and grabbed the man's arm who was holding onto her hand. She pulled him forward and kicked him in the gut making him fall down.

"Stupid bitch." He said through his teeth while pressing down where she had just kicked. "Get her."

The men had big smiles on their face, they were just a little too confident. Aki knew this would take a while so she pulled out her sword. The men were interested even more and drew there's as well. One man charged at Aki but got sliced in the arm before he could even touch her. The man who was kicked earlier was now up and telling his men to keep going at her.

"Come on hun, stop fighting and we promise not to be too rough." He smirked at her.

"Disgusting pigs." Aki said as she cut down two others. It seemed like when she cut one down two more would pop up. 'How many of these bastards are there?' She thought getting really annoyed at this. She knew she was going to get yelled at when she got back. Just another pain in the ass she had to deal with.

A man from behind her ran up and grabbed her arms right after she sliced someone. This caught Aki off guard. She tried wiggling out of his grip and almost had it until the man was able to stabilize himself and get a better grip. This man was really big and ugly. Just the thought of him touching her made Aki want to get sick.

'I'm gonna need a long bath after this.' She thought still trying to get free.

"Now, now. Calm down young lady." The boss said getting closed and raising the tip of his sword to Aki's neck. He had a big smirk on his face now that he and his men had her under control. Many of his men were hurt and he would make her pay.

"You didn't have to be so rough on them. We just wanna have some funnn." He spoke while lightly dragging the sword over her scarf to her breast. He pushed the sword in making a hole in her shirt and began ripping down. The bandages that covered her breasts became more visible as he kept cutting down her shirt.

"Stop it." Aki said through clenched teeth with a few tears in the corners of her eyes. She kept trying to break free but the man behind her was too big. He was stepping on her feet so she couldn't kick his boss again.

The boss's sword reached the bottom of her shirt and he pulled back. He reached his hand forward to Aki's chin and lifted it up.

"Hmm. Much better." He said trailing his fingers down to the bandages around her chest. He grabbed the top of them and began pulling back, making them start to rip.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Aki yelled with tears now coming out of her eyes. She tried moving her body away from the man but only hit the one who had her in his grip. She could feel the bandages come loser and they started tearing.

"That's not the way you treat a lady~" A voice spoke as a man walked out of the darkness of the alley. Aki looked up through her tear filled eyes and became very relieved. The man who walked out of the shadows was someone she would never have expected to help her.

"That kind of behavior will get you killed!" Okita yelled the last part as he charged to the boss and stabbed him through the neck. Some of his blood went on Aki as the sword pierced through his neck. The others watched their boss get killed and became frightened. The man holding Aki loosened his grip and tried rubbing away. He turned around and tried running but was caught.

"Not so fast bastard!" Aki yelled as she picked up her sword and stabbed him through his stomach. She was furious. She took her sword out of the man as he fell to the ground.

"Nice hit, Aki-chan~" Okita said from next to her. Aki used her arms to cover herself along with what of the bandages was left.

"Go ahead, laugh. Laugh about how I wasn't even able to handle myself. I bet it's killing you to hold it back." Aki said with her head down. She was relieved that Okita had helped her but was also mad at herself at the same time. She began walking away towards headquarters where she could get cleaned up.

"Oi" Okita said walking up to her. "I may be an 'ass', but I'm not mean." He said taking off his haori. He held it out to Aki as they continued walking. "Here use this until we can find you new clothes."

Aki grabbed it from him and stopped walking. "Uh, thanks." She said looking up at him with a little blush on her cheeks. She has never worn something from a guy and wasn't sure about it but there was no other choice. She couldn't constantly cover her chest and it was a little chilly out. Aki turned her back to him and put on his haori.

"You don't have to be so shy Aki-chan~" Okita said into her ear teasing her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Baka." She said hitting him upside the head with the handle of her sword.

"Still as mean as always." Okita said laughing. They walked through the town and approached the headquarters entrance. "Oh just to let you know, Hijikata's pissed." Okita said walking away.

"Yeah, figured." Aki said as she walked to the room where Hijikata-san and Kondou-san usually were. She wrapped the haori tightly against her. It was big on her. The sleeves went passed her hands and it went to her knees. She probably looked really funny but it was much better than ripped up bandages that were practically see through now.

'Should have bought more bandages earlier.' She thought as she got up to the door. She could hear their voices behind the door laughing and talking about who knows what.

'Might as well get this over with.' She thought as she used her bandaged hand to open the door and the other to keep the haori closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen minna T^T Since I had been really busy with school (and got really lazy ^-^') I decided to hold off on the story until the summer. Hopefully now I can give you all more chapters, wether its writing them in the middle of the night or having a random burst of creativity. Remember: Favorite & Review **** The reviews really do help. (Also since it has been so long I have kinda forgotten what I had originally planned for this story so I will still try and make it as best as I can. If there are some points where Aki seems out of character that is because I am again trying to create her character and get into the mood of her character).**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 5**

'_Should have bought more bandages earlier.' She thought as she got up to the door. She could hear their voices behind the door laughing and talking about who knows what._

'_Might as well get this over with.' She thought as she used her bandaged hand to open the door and the other to keep the haori closed._

Aki slid the door open and all the voices stopped. When she looked up into the room all eyes were on her, it was very uncomfortable. She tightened Okita's over-sized haori on her even more, hoping to help her feel less revealed. She walked in the room with Okita close behind her.

"Aki, sit." Kondou said to her, a voice full of seriousness. She followed his orders immediately sitting in the spot in front of him and Hijikata. Okita left her side and took his normal spot against the wall with his legs lazily crossed.

"Tell us where you were." Hijikata said glaring at her. The glare was no surprise to Aki. He seemed like he was always uptight about any little thing.

"I was angry so I went out for a stroll to clear my head" Aki told them with her head facing the ground. It was really embarrassing being in a room full of men wearing an over-sized haori with nothing underneath. Aki had to be really careful not to let it open.

"That doesn't sound to ba-" Heisuke said but was interrupted by Hijikata.

"You are hear under our supervision meaning you must also follow our rules. Leaving, much less sneaking out, with no one having any idea where you are going is against the rules. You were lucky Okita followed you and was able to help you. Failure to comply will result in consequences that we deem fit." Hijikata ranted on to Aki. As soon as he was done he got up to leave, everyone was still silent.

"Please listen to him Aki-chan. He only has his best intentions for everyone at heart." Kondou said following Hijikata. Aki's eyes just followed him as he left the room.

"Good job, Okita. Saving the damsel in distress." Nagakura said flashing a toothy grin and Okita.

"Where's my reward, Aki-chan? A kiss perhaps~ After all, the hero needs something." Okita said playfully, teasing her.

"Yeah how about a punch in the face?" Aki told him while waving her fist at Okita. Waving her fist at him caused the haori to open but she didn't notice.

"Woah, Aki's not small at all!" Heiskue yelled with a little too much excitement. This cause everyone to stop and stare at her.

"What are you ta-" She began but looked down and noticed how open the haori was.

"Perverts!" Aki yelled with a big blush on her face, tightening the haori as much as she could. She stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything.

'Just great, I don't even have clothes to change into. I can't keep the haori on forever.' Aki thought to herself as she made her way into Okita's room. Once she was in the room she laid her sword down against the wall and started examining her body for any marks from the men from earlier. As she took off the hoari a little to get a better look. On her chest was a little line from the man's sword slicing her bandages, plus a few bruises on her arms from their grip being way too forceful.

As Aki sat there still looking for marks, loud footsteps rang through the halls. The door to Okita's room was busted right open.

"HEY AKI-CHAN!" Heisuke yelled to her and stopped right in his tracks. "Huh?" he said, all train of thought lost when seeing Aki there with the haori almost completely off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aki yelled pulling the haori up and grabbing her sword, ready to swing at him. "LEARN TO FUCKING KNOCK OR SOMETHING!" She continued to yell. Aki had enough embarrassment for one day.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Heisuke yelled dodging her swings. "Aki, stop freakin' swing that damn thing!" He yelled trying to calm her down. As Aki went for a wide swing that allowed Heisuke to grab her hand and stop it. "Geez Aki. I came here to say sorry." He said to her letting her hand go.

"A little too late for that.." She said turning away from him.

"Oh come onnnn. I didn't know you were… looking at yourself." He said keeping the last part quiet. "I even brought you something to change into." He said holding up a shirt that was like his but only a dark green.

"It's not much, but it's probably the closest we'll get. Everyone else here is too much bigger than you." He said handing it to her.

"Oh.. Thanks Heisuke." She said happily now that she could have something normal to wear.

"Here. I also got these since the others got kinda… ripped…" Heisuke said having a blush on his face remembering seeing there were no bandages under the haori earlier. Heisuke handed her the roll of bandages and made his way towards the door.

"Thank Harada for them when you see him, that's where the bandages came from." He said opening the door.

"Okay.. Again, thank you Heisuke." She told him as he shut the door. Quickly she changed into new bandages and the shirt he had brought her. It wasn't too bad, a little tight in the chest area but much better than Okita's hoari.

'I really owe Heisuke one.' She thought on her way to return Okita his haori.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone! Hello~ :D So how do you guys feel about a little love triangle being thrown in? Hmmmm? Ya know, Heisuke and Okita both after Aki? Let me know your thoughts J Reviews are always welcome and help out much more than you may realize.**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 6**

_"Okay.. Again, thank you Heisuke." She told him as he shut the door. Quickly she changed into new bandages and the shirt he had brought her. It wasn't too bad, a little tight in the chest area but much better than Okita's hoari._

_'I really owe Heisuke one.' She thought on her way to return Okita his haori._

As morning came, Aki awoke actually feeling pretty good today. 'Hm, I guess there's no reason to complain. It feels kinda nice.' she thought sitting up and stretching on Okita's futon.

'Waaait a minute…' Aki wondered as she moved her eyes to peer at the space in the futon next to her hoping a certain green-eyed idiot wasn't there. Seeing his form not in the futon allowed Aki to release a big sigh of relief.

"Well if I knew you were that sad not waking up to a charming face like my own I wouldn't have gotten up~" Okita said from the door with a little smirk on his face.

'Aaaand there he is.' Aki thought glaring at Okita. She got up and picked up her sword and put it on her waist.

"Charming? Someone seems a little cocky.." Aki responded laughing a little as she spoke.

"Care to find out?~" Okita whispered to her now right behind her. This made Aki jump from surprise, on full alert.

"Hey! Don't fucking do that!" Aki yelled at him while combing through her hair with her hands. 'You don't do that to a girl, especially when the night before she was assaulted with her goods being shown in front of a bunch of grown, nasty men. God, not one damn brain cell in there.' She thought.

"Well, when your good and ready, let's go. Since you've stayed here for a little bit and will probably be staying for a while, you're gonna help cook like the rest of us do." Okita explained to her as they walked to the kitchen to help.

"Oh, and nice shirt by the way~ I'm gonna have to let Heisuke know he did real well. It's tight in all the right places." Okita said and began laughing when a blush crept onto Aki's face.

"B-BAKA!" Aki yelled trying to hit him and they continued walking.

In the kitchen Heisuke and Harada were already at cooking breakfast. As they cooked they could here arguing down the hall coming closer and closer.

"Well at least we know they're actually coming to help." Heisuke said listening to them. The door to the kitchen opened as Okita stepped on with Aki behind him yelling and trying to hit him. Heisuke looked at Okita and saw that look of happiness from messing with people. 'He really is enjoying this.' Heisuke thought blankly while watching them. Aki lifted one of her hands really high and was about to bring it down when Okita turned around and caught her hand.

"Now now Ak-" Okita began teasing her before everything changed.

"GOT YA NOW!" Aki yelled taking her leg that was opposite her caught and kicked it sideways, tripping Okita.

"Na-Nani!" Okita said from the surprise attack, letting her hand go as he fell. He sat on the floor wide-eyed staring at Aki. He saw her laughing so hard and clutching her sides, Heisuke and Harada joined in.

"Ha Ha! Oh geez your face was priceless!" Aki exclaimed trying to calm herself down as Okita got up. When he got up he surprised Aki by grabbing her scarf and pulling it toward him causing her face to get close.

"I wouldn't try that again Aki-chan. Dirty tricks like that can get you killed~" He said finally moving away to helping with breakfast.

"Heh, as if you could kill me." Aki said quietly. "Oh, good morning Heisuke, Harada." Aki said waving at them. "What can I do?" she asked moving towards Heisuke waiting for orders. Heisuke stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands.

"We've pretty much done most of the cooking so nothing to worry about there. Could you help set up the trays for us?" He asked happily.

"Sure…" Aki said a with a little nervous laughter. Heisuke caught it in her voice.

"Everything ok?" He asked moving towards the trays and dishes they needed. Aki followed him.

"Welll…. Ummmm… How do I set these up? I haven't done this before and haven't eaten from a tray in a long time.." Aki trailed off hoping they wouldn't laugh. But to her dread, one certain person did. "Shut up, Okita!" She yelled and then looked at Heisuke.

'What does she mean she hasn't eaten from a tray in a long time? She's been here for a few days now and we use trays every meal.' Heisuke thought. 'I'll ask her about it later.' Heisuke stood in front of everything and called Aki over. She stood right next to him as he explained to her where everything went. Heisuke enjoyed showing Aki about the trays, it was fun. Heisuke went to pick up a pair of chopsticks that were across from him on Aki's side and accidently felt his arm brush against hers as he reached for him. When he noticed the contacted her grabbed the chopsticks fast and pulled away.

"Uh, sorry." He said to her with a little blush across his cheeks hoping Aki didn't notice.

"That's ok. It was an accident." She told him and grabbed a tray to set up herself. She went to place a bowl on the tray and led it to the wrong place. Before she could set it down, Heisuke's hand covered hers and led it to the right spot on the tray.

"Just a little off, but no worries." He said smiling to her, letting his hand linger a little before letting go and moving the tray he set to a different part of the table so she would have room.

'Oh? I saw that Heisukeee~' Okita thought to himself watching them from the corner of his eyes. 'Someone's a little in a hurry.' He thought and laughed inwardly to himself and went back to his work.

"Thanks, Heisuke." Aki said going on and finishing setting the tray. Heisuke nodded to her and went back to cook the remainder of the rice. They need so much, especially with gluttons like Shinpachi there to feed. With the trays set and food prepared they started running trays into the room as everyone filtered into the room filling it up. Aki took a spot next to Heisuke, Shinpachi and Harada. It was always entertaining sitting next to them and also the most comfortable. As breakfast went on with everyone eating and chatting along Heisuke watched Aki. All throughout breakfast she has only taken a few bites, almost unnoticeable.

'Hmm. Wonder why she's not eating. It's not that bad tasting.' Heisuke thought. 'I'll watch at dinner to see if she eats.' Heisuke said and went back to listening to Harada and Shinpachi go on about who was more popular with the ladies.

"That was a nice move there earlier in the kitchen, Heisuke-kun~" A voice said now right next to him. Heisuke turned his head slowly and got very nervous when he saw Okita right next to him.

"Oh, Okita-san. Wha-What are you talking about?" Heisuke choked out nervously rubbing his head.

"Now, Now Heisuke. You can't fool these eyes. After all, I'm a very possessive person." Okita said as he left Heisuke.

'I get what I want.' He thought with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo everyone :D Sorry about not posting so fast. Since it's summer I've been up all night and then sleeping all day, just relaxing. Also had my first aikido class today which was amazing 3 But here's chapter 7 to Finally Giving In. Remember: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, good or bad (^-^)/ Enjoy!**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 7**

_"That was a nice move there earlier in the kitchen, Heisuke-kun~" A voice said now right next to him. Heisuke turned his head slowly and got very nervous when he saw Okita right next to him._

_"Oh, Okita-san. Wha-What are you talking about?" Heisuke choked out nervously rubbing his head._

_"Now, Now Heisuke. You can't fool these eyes. After all, I'm a very possessive person." Okita said as he left Heisuke._

_'I get what I want.' He thought with a smile on his face._

After breakfast was done and all cleaned up, Aki didn't know what she would do. Being stuck in the headquarters all day was getting quite boring, quite fast. Usually she would just relax out by the garden or watch the other troops train. 'Maybe if I ask, I can go outside. That would be amazing.' Aki thought now determined to ask a certain 'demon vice-commander' for permission. Aki walked along the headquarters peacefully to Hijikata's room.

"Hijikata-san?" Aki asked outside of the room to see if he was there.

"Come in." He replied from his room and she opened the door and made her was in. Aki slid the door closed and sat down near it, hoping to just get permission and leave. It wasn't that she totally disliked Hijikata, it was more like she didn't want to be alone with him for a long time. He seemed too strict.

"What do you need?" He asked not looking away from his papers. Aki moved a little uncomfortably and began to speak.

"Um, I was wondering if I can leave the headquarters, possibly?" She got out, afraid that he wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Oh? And why should I let you do this?" He asked now looking at her with a little glare, setting all his papers down and turning to her.

"Being alone and stuck at headquarters all day is boring." She said to him.

"Well you are a prisioner here, yes?" He said to her. "You're already lucky, most prisioners are not even allowed to walk around here." He told her hopefully showing her that how she had it was good enough.

"Pleaseee, Hijikata-san. It's not like I would be going out alone, I can go with the captains on their patrols. Then if I try to run away they can just cut me down then and there. Besides… It's not like I have anywhere to run to anyway.." She told him, whispering the last part to herself.

"Fine. But first you will need the approval of ALL the captains and we will need to see if you can defend yourself properly so you do not get in their way. In exchange for this little freedom, I will make you do work around here such as cleaning. If you are unable to get permission from one of the captains then I will not allow you to go outside of the headquarters. Understood?" He said now with his eyes closed in frustration. As long as the captains would look after the girl then he didn't care anymore.

"Yes! Thank you Hijikata-san!" Aki said happily and quickly left the room to find some of the captains. On her way around the headquarters searching she heard noises like wood hitting together and various yelling. Curious, she went to go check out the noise.

"HYAA!" Nagakura's voice rang out as his wooden sword clashed with Harada's. It wasn't time for their patrols yet so they practiced instead. Aki's face lit up when she noticed the captain's practicing.

"Nagakura-san, Harada-san!" She called out walking to them.

"Yo, Aki-chan." Harada called back relaxing from his fighting stance. Nagakura did the same.

"What brings you here, Aki-chan?" Nagakura asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Would you guys allow me to go on patrols with you?" Aki asked hoping for a yes.

"Uhh, I don't know Aki-chan. You're going to have to ask Hijikata-san first." Nagakura told her while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, that's already taken care of! I asked him first. He said I need permission from all the captains to be allowed. So, pleaseeeee." She asked them, trying to give them puppy eyes, just in case they still would say no.

"Ha, what's that look for Aki-chan?" Harada laughed while ruffling her hair a little. "Of course I'll let you come. What about you Shinpachi?"

"Sure thing, I don't have a problem with it. Anyone tries to mess with you, they're gonna have to face.. this!" He said and flexed his muscles at the last part.

"You expect to scare them with that!" Harada said laughing at him.

"Oi! Everyone should be afraid of these muscles!" He boasted.

"Thanks, guys!" Aki said happily walking away. "Oh, hey! Do you guys know where Heisuke is?"

"He's on patrol, so it Okita. I think Saito is somewhere in the courtyard." Harada answered going back to his fighting stance so they could resume practicing.

"Thanks!" She called again, eagerly going to the courtyard.

Sure enough, Saito was there. He was just sitting on a bench admiring the sakura trees.

"Saito-san?" She asked him so he knew he was there, even though he probably already did.

"Ah. Can I help you Aki-chan?" Saito asked now looking at her instead of the sakura trees.

"Would you allow me to go on patrol with you? Hijikata told me I need permission from everyone before I'm allowed to go." She said walking up to him as she talked. 'Please say yes, all I'll need are too more. So close to going outside.' Aki thought to herself. She was excited at the thought of being able to walk around the city again and not get in trouble.

"If Hijikata has said it is ok then I will agree too." He told her then moved his face so he could see the sakura trees again.

"Thank you, Saito-san!" She smiled and walked away, a little bounce in her step. 'Now, I just need permission from Heisuke and Okita. Heisuke's no problem, but Okita… Fuck.' Aki thought to her self. It's not like she was afraid to ask Okita. She was more afraid of what he would want in return for allowing her his permission. At least he seemed like the type of person to work that way.

At dusk Heisuke and Okita's patrols came back and Aki hurriedly went to go find them. She first spotted Heisuke who was leaving his room after dropping off his haori and headband.

"Heisuke-kun!" Aki said walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Aki-chan. You seem really happy." He said to her. He started walking to kitchen since he was on cooking duty today and Aki followed him.

"Would you let me go on patrol with you? I need permission from all the captains to go. Pleaseeeeee." She asked him.

"Sure! I'm sure it's boring being stuck here all day, it would drive me crazy." Heisuke said smiling at her. "How else do you need to ask?" He wondered.

"Oh, just Okita-san. I got everyone else earlier when you guys were patrolling around the city." She answered him.

"Okita-san? I think he went to his room when we came back. You should look for him there." He told her as he entered the kitchen. "I have cooking duty tonight so I gotta start working. Shinpach-san gets quite irritated if he's left waiting."

"Ok. Thank you, Heisuke-kun!" She said and walked torward's Okita's and her room. 'He better say yes. I'll punch him if he doesn't.' Aki thought, just wanting to get his permission and get out of there to tell Hijikata.

She walked to the room and stopped in front of the door. Aki called Okita's name through the door, just in case he was indecent or somewhere along those lines at the moment. She knew she would never hear the end of it if she walked on him if he was changing. Teasing for weeks, something she didn't want.

"Yeah, in here Aki-chan. You can come in." His voice carried through the door and Aki opened it and walked into the room.

" Would you let me go on patrols with you?" She asked staying close to the door so she could leave when he answered.

"Oh, I don't know Aki-chan~" He said teasing her as he got a little closer. When he took a step to her, Aki stepped back to maintain distance. "What would I get in return? Hmmm?" He asked stepping right in front of her with one of his hands by her head against the wall.

"Ha, knew you would want something." Aki said to him, pressing herself against the wall as much as she could away from him. Okita was getting a littleee to close for her comfort.

"Oh? If you already knew I wanted something, then… I think you have an idea of what I want~" He whispered the last part into her ear. Aki could feel his breath on her ear, causing her face to heat up from him being so close.

That was it, he crossed the last line into her comfort level. Aki ducked down and tried to run under his arm, away from him to the other side of them room. As she got under his arm and tried to run, she was grabbed and pulled back against something hard.

"You didn't have to run, Aki-chan~" Okita teased, holding her back against his chest. Aki squirmed in his arms, the blush even more noticeable on her face. She has never been held like this, and she sure as hell didn't want it to be with Okita.

"Let me go or I'll slice your arms right off!" She yelled to him. She felt the grip on her loosen as Okita lifted his arms up and off of her. Aki jumped away from him and turned to face him.

"Still as mean as ever, Aki-chan." Okita said to her, laughing from what she said.

"Shut up. Will you let me go or not?" She was annoyed now. This could have been a quick conversation and she would have all the permission she needed. But noooo, she should have known better.

"Oh sure~. That is if you can hold out against me long enough in a fight." He said winking at her and leaving the room. Aki stood there kind of angry at this point.

"Couldn't you have just said yes or no!" She yelled, more to herself than Okita, from frustration.

'Of course not, that would be much to easy and on fun for me~' Okita thought as he walked to the dining room ready for dinner with a grin plastered on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello minnaaa :3 I hope your day is going good. Sorry about chapter 7, I feel that it is lacking. So I'm gonna try and make it up this chapter. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far and are staying along with my story. Hope you enjoy~ :D**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 8**

"_Oh sure~. That is if you can hold out against me long enough in a fight." He said winking at her and leaving the room. Aki stood there kind of angry at this point._

"_Couldn't you have just said yes or no!" She yelled, more to herself than Okita, from frustration._

'_Of course not, that would be much to easy and on fun for me~' Okita thought as he walked to the dining room ready for dinner with a grin plastered on his face._

After Okita left his room Aki ran to find Hijikata. She found his room and went in eagerly to tell him that she got all the permission. When she entered his room he sat at his desk like usual, scribbing something down on paper.

"Hijikata-san, I got permission from them all. Even though Okita said something about have to hold out against him, that's still technically a yes, right?" She asked praying he would say yes. She couldn't wait to get out and walking around, it felt like it has been forever. Last time she went out without permission she got in trouble, which she didn't want that to happen again.

"Hold out against him? I guess were gonna have to see what you can do against Souji before you can get his full permission…" Hijikata told her, not looking away from his work. He still had things to get done before dinner that he wanted to get done so he didn't waste time.

"You mean I have to fight him?" Aki questioned. 'Great. I mean not like he's one of the best fighters here.' She thought sarcastically, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Exactly. We're gonna see how must you really want to go out of headquarters." He told her. He placed down his brush and began to stand.

"Fine, I'll put him on his ass." She said a little cocky. 'He would deserve it.'

"Yes, yes. Now let's go, dinner is probably ready." He told her and left the room with Aki following him. Sure enough, when they reached the dining room everyone except them were behind their trays ready to eat. There was a certain captain that wasn't too happy about people making him wait to eat.

"Oi, guys! I'm starving! How could you make me wait so long?!" Nagakura complained. Aki rolled her eyes at him. He was like a child when it came too food.

"Shut up, Shinpachi. It hasn't even been that long." Hijikata told him as he took the place behind his tray. Aki took her normal spot between Heisuke and Harada. It was the usual dinner for everyone, fish, rice, and soup. But tonight the wish was burnt much more than normal. Aki took her chopsticks and picked the burnt fish up and brought it to her face.

"Is this even edible now?" She said with a bad look on her face.

"Eat it or I'll kill ya~" Came that voice that Aki dreaded from across the room. She looked up and saw Okita giving her a fake smile with his sake cup at his lips.

"Yeah, would like to see you try. Here, Nagakura-san!" She said as she threw the fish to his tray. 'The soup and rice is good enough for me. Atleast Okita cooks good enough to make those properly.'

"Ohhh?~" Okita said back, lifting his everybrows.

"Aw, thanks Aki-chan!" Nagakura said and took a bite out of the fish, bones and all. Aki just eyed him as he ate it. 'How it that even good!' She thought as she watched him.

"Hey, why did Shinpach-san get it! What about me?" Heisuke asked her with a pouty face on. Aki laughed a little at his face.

"Well now he won't steal yours tonight." Aki told him. Since she gave it to Nagakura this time, she made a mental note to give some to Heisuke next time. But hey, whenever they had burnt fish, courtesy of Okita's crappy cooking, she didn't care who got it, as long as she didn't. Dinner went on a little peacefully tonight since Nagakura didn't steal Heisuke's, but it still was noisy until Hijikata spoke up.

"So, I've heard Aki-chan has gotten permission from most of you." He started. "To get the remaining permission she needs, we'll need to see if she can defend herself. For that, since someone has already told her this, Aki-chan will be going against Okita." He explained to all of them, causing them to give him strange looks in exchange.

"Ehhhh? Okita? Why him?" Heisuke said. He knew how good Okita was, so why make her go up against the best?

"Hijikata-san, are you sure about that? We can't have Okita kill her." Harada said, sipping his sake.

"Ha, he couldn't." Aki said relaxing against the wall, now done with the part of the meal she did eat.

"I think it will make an interesting fight." Saito piped out to them. Hijikata nodded in agreement.

"That's why I want them to do it, we'll have it when everyone is done dinner. It's not too late out yet." Hijikata told them.

"Fine." Aki said getting up and leaving since she was done with dinner. She left the room and now headed for Okita's room to get her sword. As she walked, she stretched but stopped when a noise filled the air. It sounded like someone was dying, and very painfully. 'What the hell was that?' She thought. After hearing the scream she rushed to get her sword more, just in case.

After a little while everyone eventually gathered in the courtyard ready to see the fight. Many were worried about what would happen. They knew Aki already contained sword skills, it was more Okita that they were worried about. They knew he wouldn't take it easy on her.

"You ready, Aki-chan~" Okita teased her. Aki stood across from him, sword in the ready position. Aki nodded, ready to go.

"Start!" Kondou yelled. Okita was the first to move, Aki right after. Their swords clashed a few times, over and over.

'Okay, this is getting annoying.' Aki thought as she charged him but was blocked again.

"No, no Aki-chan.. You do it like.. This!" Okita said as he swung to her side at the last part. Aki jumped back dodging his sword. As he was still swinging, Aki took the opportunity to bring her sword down on him, managing to cut a slice into his clothes. Aki could see his brow twitch in frustration. Aki laughed as she heard those on the sidlines laughing as well.

"Haha! She almost got him! Not gonna let a girl get ya, are ya Okita?" Nagakura called to him. Saitou was right, this was an interesting fight. They didn't know Aki would hold out this much against Okita. And to actually touch Okita's clothes and rip them, they loved it.

"Okay, Aki-chan~ I've had enough playing around." Okita said, his face going dark. Aki knew that look wasn't good, and quite frankly it was downright scary. After that Okita's pace quicked even more, causing more of a challenge for Aki. After a few more hits Okita brought his sword to hers again with so much force it knocked hers away from her hands. With Okita's sword pointed at her neck, the match was over. Others cheered, after being so caught up in the fight while Aki just stood there with her head down. Okita took his sword and sheathed it and walked up to her.

As Okita walked to her he put a hand out to grab her and said "Now, no need to be so sa-" He didn't even finished before his hand was grabbed and he was sent down on his back.

"W-What?" Okita mumbled out. He wasn't used to being thrown down like that, especially not by a girl who was much shorter than him. Aki's laughter rang out causing the other's to stop and see what was going on.

"Oh man." She laughed. "I haven't had a fight like that in so long." She laughed more at Okita who was getting up. "I've missed fighting like that, thanks. We should do that again, Okita-san." She said happily with a smile and reached a hand to him to help him. "Oh, and don't try to grab me. I'll put you on your ass again."

"Hm. Who knew a little girl like you would love to fight like that. Makes me a little curious, Aki-chan." Okita said to her, taking her hand.

"Yeah, well don't get to curious cause there's nothing you're gonna know." She told him pulling her hand from his, only to have his grip tighten. Okita pulled her hand behind him, which led her head to being close to his chest so he bent his head down to her to whisper in her ear.

"You'll tell me eventually." He whispered. 'You can't resist forever, my Aki-chan' Okita thought the last part to himself.

"Tch. I have no need or want to tell you anything." She said glaring at him, forcefully taking her hand back. She went to pick up her sword, which was now in Heisuke's hand. As she reached him he held it out for her.

"Thanks, Heisuke-kun. That was fun." She said taking the sword from him.

"You'll have to go against me, some time. Can't let Okita be the only one to have the fun." He told her smiling.

"Sure, sure. Alright, I'm heading to bed now." She waved to him and started walking to Okita's room.

"Good night, Aki-chan!" Heisuke called to her. He was rather amazed at her skill, wanting to test it for himself. He watched her form as it went down the porch. He looked over to the courtyard to notice a not so happy Okita glaring him down. "Good night to you too, Okita!" Heisuke said, nervously waving and took off running inside.

After Heisuke left, Okita changed to watch Aki turn the corner.

'Now where did a little girl like you learn to fight like that, Aki-chan? You've made me quite curious.' He thought, a smirk growing on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what's come over me guys, I just keep wanting to write more chapters for this. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far :) In this chapter there is a dream so I will be writing that part in all **_italics_** so it's easier to tell that it is a dream. By the way guys, Aki in this story is 18 years old. Any ideas? Comments? Thoughts? Just review and let me know. Hope you all are having a wonderful day~**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 9**

"_Good night, Aki-chan!" Heisuke called to her. He was rather amazed at her skill, wanting to test it for himself. He watched her form as it went down the porch. He looked over to the courtyard to notice a not so happy Okita glaring him down. "Good night to you too, Okita!" Heisuke said, nervously waving and took off running inside._

_After Heisuke left, Okita changed to watch Aki turn the corner. _

'_Now where did a little girl like you learn to fight like that, Aki-chan? You've made me quite curious.' He thought, a smirk growing on his face. _

When Aki entered the room she quickly took off her sword and went onto the futon. She was still a little excited from the match with Okita but it faded quickly as the softness of the futon got to her. It's been so many years since she saw or was included in matches that were that intense, she loved them. She had to admit, as much as she didn't want to, that Okita was a better fighter than she thought. Her thoughts drained from her head as sleep overcame her and her eyes slowly drifted close.

"_Hey, Aki-chan, wanna spar?" said a tall man with short, dark blue, almost black hair. This man was Kimura Rokuro, a man that treated Aki like she was his own daughter. After the fire that left Aki all alone he found her wondering the streets and felt he had to help her. It wasn't an easy task, she never opened up to people easily. But as time passed since she stayed with him, they grew on each other, forming a strong father-daughter bond._

"_Sure thing Kimura-san!" Aki said, her little eyes lighting up. It's been six years since the fire took her family from her, six years since Rokuro brought her into his. Aki was now thirteen and quite well trained with the sword. Rokuro started instructing her as soon as she would let him telling her that if something ever happened, she should be ready for it. Since she started training with the sword, Aki never regretted it. Sure, people would look at her funny for a young girl carrying around a sword, but it didn't bother her. It was her father's sword, something she would never be ashamed of._

_Aki ran over and grabbed a wooden sword from the wall for practice. She walked to her place across from Rokuro, assuming position._

"_Alright Aki-chan, let's see how good you've gotten." Rokuro said and smiled as his 'daughter' smiled back and went at him. For her age, she improved greatly compared to other students that dropped by. Rokuro couldn't have been prouder of her as he watched her grow and her skills develop._

'_She'll definitely be ready.' He thought and focused on the practice._

_After practice Aki laid on the floor, tired. She trained with everything she had, it was a good way for her to relax and it was also too much fun to stop._

"_Someone's going to step on you.." Rokuro said, picking up the wooden sword from next to Aki on the floor to put them away._

"_Let them, I'll trip em' if they do." She said stretching out. The coldness of the wood felt nice against her heated body from moving around so much._

"_As nice as ever, Aki-chan." Rokuro said with a smile walking away. "I want you to get to bed early today, ok?" He said giving her a sad smile."_

"_Um.. sure, Kimura-san." Aki said slowly, eying him strangely. 'What was that look for?' she thought as she watched him leave the room. As they day went on and night came, Aki did what was instructed of her earlier. Right after they finished up dinner she headed for her room to sleep. She wasn't very tired, almost wide awake, but if Rokuro asked her to do it, there's no way she would refuse, not after everything he has done for her. _

_As the night went on, Aki just laid there waiting to become tired. She closed her eyes to listen to see what she could hear. Little noises of bugs outside and gusts of wind going against the door rang through her ears. Suddenly the sound of metal against metal rang out, followed by the yelling of many men._

'_What's going on?' Aki thought scared, and grabbed her sword to go check the noise. She crept through the halls cautiously, not knowing what could be behind every corner. The sound of fighting never stopped, it only got louder as she slowly made her way to the front of the house. 'Please be okay, Kimura-san, please.' She prayed. She wouldn't know what to do without the man who had taken her in and became like a father to her._

"_Where's the girl?" A rough voice yelled from around the corner. Aki stopped and put a hand over her mouth to not let any noises escape. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about. It's only me here." Another voice answered._

'_Kimura-san!' Aki thought, eyes widening in fear._

"_We know you have her here. Just hand her over, and we'll be on our merry way." A different voice told Rokuro. Aki peered around the corner to see what was happening. There stood Rokuro with 3 other men surrounding him. But, she recognized these men. They were there that night the fire happened. She remembered them, right in the front, smiles on their faces. Rokuro was against the wall, blood all over him, facing Aki. When he saw her, his eyes widened in a moment of panic. _

"_You'll never get her!" He breathed through clenched teeth. He may know how to wield a sword but, it was still tough against three. _

"_Fine then. Die!" the rough voice yelled as he stabbed Rokuro and the other two men followed and stabbed him as well, one reaching his heart._

"_Kimura-san!" Aki yelled, coming from the corner. She rushed to his side as the others became a little shocked she as there._

"_Y-you have to run, Aki-chan. Run to a safe p-place, and don't look b-back." Rokuro said, his breathing became rough and his head fell against the floor._

"_Kimura-san! Kimura-san!" Aki called, tears streaming down her face. "You can't leave me all alone, please, not again." She said quietly holding one of his hands tightly in her smaller ones, to her face. The grip of his hand loosened and his breathing stopped._

"_Oi, boss. Looks like she's already her for us." One man said to the bigger one._

"_Good, bring her. Don't let her get away again." He ordered. They began to move closer to Aki._

"_You bastards. I'll never forgive you!" Aki yelled as loud as she could, unsheathing her sword. Anger enveloped her with each step they took closer to her. One man went quicker and went to grab her._

"_Now, now little girl. Just come with u-" He started, reaching for her, only to be sliced across the chest by Aki. The man fell over from pain, unable to get back up._

"_Don't you dare touch me with those filthy hands." She said, glaring at his body on the ground._

"_Ok, that's it, little girl!" The other yelled, charging at her. He swung a few times with Aki barely managing to block. He was a full grown man so his swings were much more powerful than hers._

'_This isn't good. I have to leave, please forgive me Kimura-san, no… father.' She thought to herself, as she took one last look at Rokuro's body on the floor. She quickly turned around and ran through the house to her room. At least it was her house they were in, she was able to move faster than then men. She got in her room and retrieved a bag to hold some items. She quickly threw in some cloth, bandages, and a hairpin she received from Rokuro and fled the room. She made it to the garden, hearing the men yelling in the house looking for her. She ran over to the fence and threw her bag over and began to climb it. She turned back one final time to watch the house, that had become her home after a very nice man had let her in when no one else would._

"_Good bye." She said and climbed over the fence, picked up her bag, and ran away. Never looking back, just like Rokuro wished._

"Hey, Aki-chan." Okita said shaking her sleeping form. She was sleeping peacefully when he entered the room. After he changed into his sleeping yukata and crawled in bed, he just watched her. She started making noises, almost like whimpering, and tears flew down her cheeks. 'What the hell?' He thought, growing concerned. As he shook her she wouldn't wake up.

"You're not gonna like this Aki-chan, but you've given me no choicee~" He mused as he quietly got on top of her and moved his head down to her neck. 'This is gonna be so much fun~' Okita thought, smiling.

He slowed moved his mouth to her neck and opened up. Quickly he forcefully bit down, hard, causing Aki to jerk awake.

"What the fuck!" Aki yelled, pushing her hands up to meet with something hard that wouldn't move. She looked and noticed brown hair out of the corner of her eyes. The form on her got up and looked down at her, green eyes staring right into her's, with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm? You seem to respond well to pain, Aki-chan~" Okita teased. Aki went to punch him but her hands were pulled against her chest and stuck there by Okita's grip.

"I'm going to kill you! Get off of me!" Aki yelled at him, squirming around.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what that was about.." He said to her and took one of his hands off of one of hers and pointed to her cheeks. Aki raised the released hand to feel her cheeks wet from tears.

'What? Must have been that dream.' She thought, wiping away the water on her cheeks. "It's nothing." She said taking advantage of the grip he took off and pushed him off of her so she could get up. She quickly walked to the door, a hand over her neck where he bit.

"And that hurt you ass! Don't think I'm just letting you off the hook for it!" Aki yelled at him and slid the door close behind her and went to go wash her face.

'Yeah. "_It's nothing"_ my ass.' Okita thought, his face going dark. A simple dream would make you cry in your sleep and whimper, little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, I'm here with chapter 10 :D Please enjoy~ Also, I made a pencil sketch of Aki-chan on my DeviantArt :3 If you wanna check it out, here's the link: art/Aki-Chan-Ready-to-Fight-385396677**

'_What? Must have been that dream.' She thought, wiping away the water on her cheeks. "It's nothing." She said taking advantage of the grip he took off and pushed him off of her so she could get up. She quickly walked to the door, a hand over her neck where he bit._

"_And that hurt you ass! Don't think I'm just letting you off the hook for it!" Aki yelled at him and slid the door close behind her and went to go wash her face._

'_Yeah. "It's nothing" my ass.' Okita thought, his face going dark. 'A simple dream would make you cry in your sleep and whimper, little girl.'_

The morning came fast and Aki was grateful for it. Hijikata has given her permission to go on patrol today with Heisuke when his turn comes. Aki was happy, no more than that, she was completely full of excitement. It was the first time she could go out since she was brought in here. She could see what's changed in the town, maybe even get some dango. She hasn't had it in so long.

'Yup, definitely getting dango.' Aki thought to herself with a smile on her face as she went to get her money pouch out of Okita's room. She still had some money in there from when she was stealing off the streets. She picked up the pouch and started to count the money inside. 'Alright! Just enough!' The smile on her face got even bigger.

"Hey Aki, ready to go?" Heisuke's voice came from the door to Okita's room. She turned around to him to see Heisuke dressed in his Shinsengumi uniform, headband and all.

"Yup." She said quickly going passed him to the gates where his troop gathered, ready to leave. She could hear Heisuke chuckle at how excited she was.

"Alright men, let's go." Heisuke told them as they got in position and marched out. Heisuke went to the back with Aki, walking alongside her.

"Hey, Heisuke. If we pass a dango shop, can I get some real quick? I haven't had any in such a long time." Aki asked him, holding her money pouch in her hand tightly.

Heisuke placed a hand on her head softly. "Hmph, sure thing Aki." Heisuke replied with a smile on his face. He was happy to be the first one to take Aki out of headquarters, he would be the one who got to see her excitement. The troop walked along, a little slower than usual. Earlier Heisuke told his men Aki would be coming out of headquarters for her first time so he wanted them to go slower so she could take it in and enjoy everything.

"Aki-chan? Is that you?" An elderly lady from the side of the road called. Aki turned her head at the voice to meet the eyes of a little old lady. She was a short person with her white hair pinned up, wearing a light purple kimono.

"Eh? Oba-chan? I've missed you." Aki quickly went over to her and put the old lady in a hug. This woman wasn't her real grandmother but she was like one. Aki never got to meet her grandmother but she always thought of this woman as her own. When she was put on the streets after Rokuro died this lady saw her stealing and asked her what she was doing. Aki told her about her life and became closer with the old lady. She would occasionally help Aki and would let Aki work in her shop for money.

"I've missed you too dear. I haven't seen you around lately, I was getting worried. Did you get yourself in trouble, young lady?" The old lady said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, something like that. But it's alright, I'm being treated fine." Aki told her, a hand nervously pulling on her scarf.

"Hey Aki, who's this?" Heisuke said, coming up next to her. He was still taller than her, causing the little old lady to look up even more to meet his eyes.

"Oh Heisuke, this is Hana-san, she's like my oba-chan. She owns this kimono shop." Aki told him, a smile on her face. She owed this lady so much.

"Hello Hana-san, I'm Heisuke. Heisuke Toudou." He introduced himself to the lady, bowing to her.

"Now, now. You can just call me Oba-chan. " She smiled at Heisuke. "Aki-chan, is this your boyfriend? He's quite good looking for a young man of his age." She asked as both Aki and Heisuke went red in the face.

"Oba-chan! Even if that's true, It's not like that.." Aki said a little taken off guard, face still red. Heisuke turned his face to hide his blush from the women. "He's a good friend."

"Poor boy." The lady said quietly to Heisuke while Aki was touching her face to calm it down.

"Yeah." Heisuke told her laughing, he liked this old lady, she was funny and spoke her mind.

"Oh, I have something for you Aki-chan. Wait right here." Hana-san told her as she went into her shop leaving Aki and Heisuke there.

"Sooo…. You agree I'm good looking?.." Heisuke started with a big smirk on his face.

"Don't even." Aki said lightly jabbing him in the side. The old lady return, a box in her hand.

"Here, this is for you. I was hoping to give it to you last week on your birthday but you never stopped by. I'm glad I can give it to you now though." She said handing the box to Aki.

'It was her birthday last week? She didn't tell us..' He thought staring at her. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Go ahead, open it." Hana-san told Aki. Aki took the lid off and was in awe. In the box was a light green kimono that matched her eyes.

"Heisuke, can you hold this?" She asked, putting the box in his arms before he answered. She then took out the kimono to completely see its design. Around the chest area there were white butterflies that trailed all the way down to the bottom, fading into a dark green. It was lovely, Aki really liked it. She neatly folded it back in the box and turn to Hana-san.

"Really for me?" She asked and Hana-san nodded her head. "Thank you so much, it's beautiful." Aki told her and she gave the old lady a nice hug.

"Take care of it." She said to Aki. "I'm sure you need to be on your way, looks like you guys are here on business. Take care Aki-chan, stop by sometimes." She waved as they started to walk away.

"I will. Thank you Oba-chan!" Aki said a big smile on her face, waving at the old lady. She clutched the box to her tightly, she couldn't wait to wear it.

'I couldn't tell her. Not today, she seemed so happy.' Hana-san thought as she watched them disappear in the distance.

The troop walked on, throughout the town, by this time it had gotten a little late.

"So, Aki. What's all this about it being your birthday last week?" Heisuke started.

"Um… Yeah. It was last Wednesday." She said a little nervously. She didn't tell anyone when her birthday was, only Hana-san knew about it.

"You should have told us. We would have done something. Sano-san and Shinpach-san love when it's someone's birthday. How old are you now?" Heisuke said as he playfully pushed her shoulder.

"That's ok and it was my 18th birthday. But my birthday isn't something to bother others about." She said looking at the ground.

'Oh, now she's gonna get it…' Heisuke thought to himself, planning something later.

"Alright guys, stop." Heisuke ordered, they eyed him strangely. "You guys can go ahead back, there's something I have to do." He told them and they started to walk to base. "Come on, Aki." He said. She followed him along to a little stand. "Here ya go."

"Hey, I said only if we passed one." Aki told him noticing they were now at a little dango stand.

"Yeah but earlier it seemed like you really wanted it soo…" Heisuke started. Aki took out her money and bought some dango from the man.

"Here, you earned it. Thanks Heisuke." She said, handing him a stick of dango and they made their way back to the headquarters. When they got back, Aki-went to Okita's room and placed her box with the kimono in the corner where she kept most of her things. She also placed down her swords and put the rest of the dango down for a second. She went to take her scarf off but people barged into the room and she could feel arms around her.

"Aki-chan your so cruel!" Nagakura said loudly and he and Harada came in. "You shoulda told us!"

"Let's go. Better late than never." Harada said lifting her up and over his shoulders.

"W-What?!" Aki said caught off guard. Last thing she remembered was putting her stuff down and next thing she knew she was over Harada's shoulder being taken out the room. She squirmed around but Harada's grip was too tight.

"I'm not putting you down since we know you'll run away." Harada laughed as he ignored the protests from Aki.

"Don't what us. Everyone deserves to celebrate their 18th birthday!" Nagakura said happily walking in front of them.

'Heisuke is gonna pay.' Aki thought thinking of a way to get the captain back. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going but heard them getting closer to other voices.

"There you guys are." Heisuke said from the gates. Heisuke, Harada, Nagakura, and Okita all decided to go out with Aki to celebrate her birthday, even if it was a little late.

"Hey, Harada-san. Turn around so I can face them…" Aki said quietly.

"Uh, sure.." He said at her strange requests. As soon as Harada turned around so Aki could see Heisuke she stopped moving and put on a calm look. "Heisuke come here." She said with a fake smile.

"Sure, Aki. What is it?" He said walking up to her form that was draped over Harada's shoulder.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She yelled and threw her arms forward to try and grab him as she started thrashing her whole body.

"Woahhh there, don't move around so much." Harada piped up, tightening his grip so she wouldn't fall. She continued to try and grab Heisuke who dodged her arms.

" Now, now guys. We must not fight, we need to party!" Nagakura yelled, already out of the gates, ready to go. Aki stopped, her arms in the air and glared at him.

"You just want sake." She quickly turned back to Heisuke who turned to leave and as he walked forward she was able to grab his pony tail. He let out a little noise from his hair being pulled and was pulled toward Aki.

"I'll get you back." She said lowly to him, pulling his hair one more time and then letting it go.

"Someone must really not like birthdays~" A voice came out from near the gate and Aki looked up to see if her guess was right. Sure enough, there stood Okita, ready to go with them.

"Oh god. Not you too.." Aki said, giving up and letting her body go limp against Harada's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Nagakura said walking ahead of them all, eager to party. The followed him down the street. A Heisuke rubbing his head from the pain off getting his hair pulled. Harada with the birthday girl over his shoulder who was trying to kill Okita for making faces at her as they walked knowing she couldn't reach him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :D Enjoy~ If you guys have ideas or comments on the story, review **** I appreciate all reviews. **

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 11**

"_Someone must really not like birthdays~" A voice came out from near the gate and Aki looked up to see if her guess was right. Sure enough, there stood Okita, ready to go with them._

"_Oh god. Not you too.." Aki said, giving up and letting her body go limp against Harada's shoulder._

"_Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Nagakura said walking ahead of them all, eager to party. The followed him down the street. A Heisuke rubbing his head from the pain off getting his hair pulled. Harada with the birthday girl over his shoulder who was trying to kill Okita for making faces at her as they walked knowing she couldn't reach him._

Aki relaxed against Harada's shoulder and they walked through the town. People along the road who were still out gave them weird looks. But who wouldn't? There was a young woman draped over a man's shoulder with three other men surrounding them, that was sure to be a strange sight.

"I'm gonna kill you." Aki said, glaring at Okita. For the whole walk he's been messing with her. She would look at him, look away, and then when she looked back he would have some goofy look on his face. He would poke her forehead and walk slower so her arms couldn't reach him. It was driving her insane. "Wait until he puts me down. First it's you then Heisuke gets it." She said trying to grab Okita.

"Come at me with all you have princess~" Okita said flicking her forehead, laughing when she got frustrated from missing him. They walked a little longer and then stopped as she heard newer voices. Since she was over Harada's shoulder she couldn't see where they were and they entered a building.

"Don't mind her. She's a little feisty." Okita said to people who gave concerned looks as we passed them.  
They walked inside a room and everyone spread out in it. The grip on Aki loosened and she was thrown down onto a pillow. She was about to get up and attack Okita now that she was released but a hand was on her head.

"Now, none of that right now." Harada said, kneeling down in front of her, hand on her head. "You can get him later, right now just have fun. " He told her, putting on a smile. Aki was a little surprised at his actions and felt her face heat up a little.

'He has pretty eyes..' Aki thought. "Fine." Aki said looking away, her face cooling down. Harada chuckled and got up, patting her head and then taking his spot on one of the pillows. Aki was placed between Heisuke and Okita while Nagakura and Harada were across from them.

"Don't worry about anything Aki, eat and drink whatever ya want. Harada's paying." Nagakura said, a big grin on his face.

"Oi, bastard. Remember this is my money." Harada said, jabbing him in the side. Aki looked the room, she's never been in this place but heard the guys talking about it before. It was Shimabara, an ochya or geisha house in the red light district. The room was dimly light and decorations were here and there, it was a rather large room. The door slid open, revealing the form of a woman dressed as a geisha.

"Good evening everyone, I'll be serving you tonight. Should you need anything, please let me know." She told us.

"Can we get some sake and meals." Nagakura told her and she nodded and went to get the food and drinks. "Ever had sake before Aki?" He asked her.

"Not a drop." She said still looking around the room. She heard the others laugh at her response.

"Good, we'll be the first ones to see what kind of drunk you are." Nagakura laughed.

'If they think I'm drinking, that's too bad. That stuff smells gross.' She thought. The door returned and people came in with their food and drinks and the geisha first went to Harada and poured him some sake. Nagakura quickly poured his glass and let out a satisfying noise when he took a drink. 'He must really love this stuff.' Aki thought as she picked up the bottle next to her tray full of sake and eyed it.

"You're supposed to drink it, not stare at it, Aki-chan~" Okita said, raising his own filled glass against his lips.

"Don't want it." Aki replied, putting the bottle back down.

"Afraid you can't handle it?" Okita laughed. Aki glared at him.

"That a challenge, little boy?" Aki said glaring at him. The other's watched them.

"Sure is~" He smiled. "Are you up to it little girl?" He mused to her, loving the mean look she had on her face.

"Ohhh Aki-chan did it now." Nagakura laughed, his cheeks tinted a little pink.

"Bring it on." Aki said picking up her glass.

"Alright, whoever can handle the most sake wins. Should we have prizes?" Harada asked.

"Yeah!" Heisuke spoke, now sitting with Nagakura and Harada so he could see them better. "But what should it be?"

"Whatever they want." Harada replied. "Aki? Okita? Sound good?"

"Hmm, anything I want? Alright, I know my prize~" Okita said with a certain look coming across his face. It was one of determination with a little lust in it. "If I win, I get a kiss from princess here~" Okita said as Aki's face turned into one of horror. The other's laughed at her face.

"Still up to it?" Okita asked her, winking at her.

"You're going down." Aki said glaring at him even more. 'No way will I kiss someone like you, especially not for a first kiss.'

"Alright, let the challenge begin!" Heisuke said, cheeks going pink from sake. Aki and Okita started drinking, glass after glass. The other's watch in amusement at how good Aki was doing since she had never had sake before.

"Damn, she's doing great. " Heisuke said, watching them drinking. The bottle started gathering around them. Aki's cheeks were fully pink, but Okita's weren't any better.

"Y-you're gonna loooosee~" Aki said, quite drunk at this point. She was moving side to side now as she kept drinking from her glass.

"Don't think soooooo~" Okita replied, pointing at her with the hand that contained his sake glass. "I'm going to get that kiss in full." He winked. The others couldn't contain themselves. Having to watch a challenge like this was perfect.

"HAHAHA!" Nagakura's laugh rang into the room. Aki looked and saw Harada there dancing, a face painted onto his stomach. His bandages were off, revealing a huge scar, making it look like part of the mouth.

"Oh god, it's too much!" Heisuke laughed, clutching his sides. Harada started to dance and that got Aki. Seeing all that along with the sake messing with her, she couldn't hold in her laughter.

'These guys are too much.' She thought happily. The night went on, getting darker and darker. Everyone was already too drunk at this point, faces flushed from sake. Heisuke was sprawled across the floor cuddling a sake bottle. Nagakura up to his own antics with Harada watching in amusement. Aki was laying on the floor, the room was starting to spin. She held her head with her hands. It wasn't a completely bad feeling. She felt loose and light, yet warm and sleepy.

"Looks like I win, princess~" Okita said downing one more glass. He pushed the bottles away, done with the sake and laid down. He rolled over, part of him above Aki, looking at her flushed face. "You know the rules, Aki-chan~" He said, smirking at her face, realizing what she had to do now.

"Ehhhh?!" She made a strange noise trying to roll away, but Okita's arm was on the other side of her, caging her there on the floor. Okita lowered his forehead onto hers, bring their faces right up to each other's.

"Too late to back out now." He said quite, watching her. Her face grew redder, but now it wasn't from the sake. Aki brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

'Can't get it with my hand there. Got you now." She though feeling victorious. Having drinking so much sake, she couldn't think straight.

"Oh? Playing hard to get? I can fix thaaat~" Okita said, moving his head at the last part and biting on her ear causing Aki to gasp and loosen her grip. Okita took this chance and grabbed her hands, pinning the by her sides with his own. "Told ya~" he whispered to her as her eyes grew wide.

"O-Okita-sa-" Aki started, closing her eyes from nervousness but was cut off by a pair of lips pushing against her own. Aki tried pushing against Okita but couldn't move. He added more body weight onto her so she couldn't push. The sensation from his lips surprised Aki.

'I shouldn't be…' She started thinking, relaxing a little more. '..enjoying this.' She finished her thought was completely relaxed and started pushing her lips against his, kissing back. Okita noticed she started kissing back and smirked inwardly to himself. He started moving his lips against hers more, seeing how far he could go. He stopped for a second to give her air and put his lips quickly back on Aki's. He pushed his tongue against her lips, softly moving against them, telling her to open her mouth.

'So… soft.' Aki thought, feeling his tongue running against her lips. Her thoughts all fuzzy, turning more and more into mush. She opened her lips hesitantly, feeling Okita's tongue push inside her mouth. Okita made sure to explore every inch of her mouth, memorizing each part. Even with the strong taste of sake he was still loving it. As he continued, exploring her mouth and brushing his tongue against hers, he could feel her body loosen up, going to sleep. He pulled his tongue out and kissed her a few more times, feeling her completely fall asleep.

'I'm never letting her hear the end of this.' He thought, the biggest smirk on his face. He leaned down and kissed her once more, biting her lips before pulling back and sitting up, gathering the girl in his arms, getting ready to head back to headquarters. He told Harada and Nagakura he was leaving and left the room with Aki's body in his arms.

"You're lucky you're passed out Heisuke, you would have killed him." Harada said looking at Heisuke sleeping on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**:P So many updates, so soon. I can't sleep yet so I might as well write as much as I can. Enjoy everyone and thanks for reading the story so far~**

**Chapter 12: Finally Giving In**

'_I'm never letting her hear the end of this.' He thought, the biggest smirk on his face. He leaned down and kissed her once more, biting her lips before pulling back and sitting up, gathering the girl in his arms, getting ready to head back to headquarters. He told Harada and Nagakura he was leaving and left the room with Aki's body in his arms._

"_You're lucky you're passed out Heisuke, you would have killed him." Harada said looking at Heisuke sleeping on the floor._

The next morning Aki woke up with her head pounding so hard she didn't wanna get up.

"What the hell happened?" She said to herself rubbing her head. Just the sunlight that got in was hurting her head. 'This is horrible.' She thought. 'I remember going out with the guys but what ever happened when we were out.. it fucking hurts.' She thought pulling the cover over her head to block out the sunlight. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Maybe she could sleep this away.

Aki awoke again later, head still pounding but not as bad. Aki, now fully awake, noticed an added weight onto her body besides the cover. She tried to move but when she did, so did the weight, pulling her closer to something hard.

"What?" she said quietly and turned around to have her face come right to someone's chest. "EHhhhhhh?" she squeaked, not expecting to be that close.

"Shhhh. Go back to sleeeeeep." A more-than-half asleep Okita voiced snuggling himself up to Aki more.

"O-Okita-san?" Aki said, feeling a blush creeping on her face. 'What the hell? Why am I blushing?' She thought confusingly. 'Last thing I remember is wanting to kill him, like usual.' Aki tried pushing away but his grip got tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Sleeeeeeeep." His voice came again, still full of sleeeep.

"Let goooooo." Aki said imitating him. She continued to squirm, causing Okita to get irritated.

"Nooooooo." He replied. She didn't stop her squirming cause Okita to become rather annoyed at this part. He had a huge head ache this morning, no thanks to that nice little contest last night. "Alright, that's it." He voice, now fully awake.

"W-Wha-" Aki started. Okita tightened the grip and pulled her on him and wrapped the other arm around her and pulled her so she was on her back and he was laying on top of her. He relaxed, causing her to be unable to move. "Hey, not funny. Get up!" She said, voice getting louder.

"Woman. If you don't shut up, I'll kill ya~" He said, lifting his head up and glaring at her. Aki was tongue tied for a moment as she noticed his hair was down and his face was full of sleep. Even for being so tired his eyes were a beautiful shade of green, complimented by the chocolate brown hair that fell down his face. She stared at him, blushing from the scene.

'Woah...' She thought. 'Kinda, good looking….'

"There you go, much better." He said and relaxed against her, his head against her chest. He snuggled up more and his breathing became even. Aki slipped an arm out of his grip and became interested. She slowly moved her hand and brushed some of his hair from his face.

'It's soft too….' She thought playing with his hair. Okita could feel her playing with his hair but he wasn't about to get up and make her stop. He was enjoying the interest she showed in it, thinking he was asleep.

'Wouldn't mind waking up to this.' Okita thought as he laid there feeling her fingers go through his hair. Aki liked the softness of it and couldn't help playing with it. Her fingers slowly began to trace down his cheek and along his jaw.

'Wait, what the hell am I doing?' She thought, confused. 'I should be killing him for laying on me.' She thought, and idea in her head. She took some of his hair in her hand and pulled on it a little hard causing his eyes to pop open and his body followed to take away the pain.

"Okay! I'm up!" He said. She let go of his hair when his chest was off of hers and he was on his knees now. "You wanna die, princess?" He said angrily, getting his face closer to her, arms at her sides. "That fucking hurt." He said to her, glaring at the girl.

"Well you shouldn't have been laying on me.." She said, turning her head away with her eyes closed in annoyance.

"Seems like you didn't mind so much when you were playing with my hair and touching my face." He said back, looking down at the girl who was now wide eyed.

"Yo-you were awake?" She said quietly, embarrassed she was caught. A smirk made it's was to Okita's face.

"Sure was." He said dangerously quite. Aki pulled the covers over her face, hiding the redness that was now on there. "No need to be shy, you've enjoyed more than just playing with my hair." Okita said smoothly, his tone making her blush more.

"What are you talking about?" Aki questioned, moving the blanket off her head a little.

"Oh you don't remember last night? That's a shame." Okita said. He was kinda glad she didn't remember but yet sad. He didn't need to get hit when he had a head ache like he did now.

Aki's face went to one of horror, bad thoughts filling her head about what could of happened. "W-What happened last night?" Aki asked him.

"Sorry but I don't.. kiss and tell." He said, winking at her. This response made her face go worst, not helping the thoughts in her head. Okita laughed at her and got up and get his clothes on. Okita untied his sleeping yukata and it started to go down his arms.

"GOD DAMMIT, AT LEAST TELL ME WHEN YOUR GONNA CHANGE SO I CAN LOOK AWAY!" Aki yelled, burying herself under the blanket, making sure no light not in so she couldn't see any part of the room just in case.

"Why? It's much funner this way~" Okita teased and finished dressing. "Hurry and get up so we can get breakfast."

Aki got up and fixed her disheveled clothes. But getting up didn't help one bit, it just made her head pound even more. 'I really gotta know what happened. I should ask Heisuke…' she thought, following Okita to the dining room to be met with the others. Aki took her spot next to Heisuke and they started to eat. Aki wasn't very hungry so she didn't eat much. When she was done she went to the well and washed up her face and started to finger comb through her hair. She made her way to a nearby bench as her fingers combed through her hair, getting out some knots.

The door from the dining room slid open and Aki saw Heisuke coming out.

"Hey Heisuke! Come here!" She yelled, taking one hand to wave him over.

"What's up, Aki?" He asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench. She started braiding her hair and turned to him.

"This might sound silly but.. what happened last night? I remember we were going somewhere but that's about it. Now this morning I woke up with a horrible head ache." She explained.

"Yeah, I bet your head hurts. Not surprised that you don't remember. We all went to Shimabara for some drinks and you and Okita got into a drinking challenge. I don't know who won though, I kinda passed out.." He said, embarrassed a little at the last part.

"A drinking challenge?" Aki said to herself and she finished braiding her hair and tied the ribbon around it at the end. 'That would explain the head ache.'

"I think Harada-san or Shinpach-san would know who won. If your curious you should ask them." Heisuke said to her.

Aki's face light up and she got up from the bench and grab one of Heisuke's hands causing his face to go red. "Thank you Heisuke! You've really help me." She said happily, running off to find either Harada or Nagakura. Heisuke watched the girl and shook his head laughing. His gaze turned back to the door only to regret it. Okita stood there, face dark, glaring dangerously at Heisuke. Heisuke's eyes widened from Okita being there and he waved nervously.

"You wanna die, Heisuke-kun~" Okita said low but so Heisuke could hear him.

"N-No thanks, Okita-san… I'm okay." He said taking off away from the other captain. 'He's like a dog and she's his bone.' Heisuke thought running around a corner, and then relaxing to catch some breath. He could her voice from inside the room.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Harada's voice said, coming to Heisuke's ear.

"Yes, please." Aki replied. She had found Harada, but no Shinpachi. She wanted answers, she needed them to clear her mind.

"Alright but I'm kind of afraid. Not for you but more for Okita's sake. Do you atleast remember what the prizes were for the drinking challenge.." Harada asked. Aki shook her head no, not remembering anything. "We let you guys pick your own prizes. You never said what you wanted, but Okita did. The prize he wanted if he won was…a kiss." Aki's face darkened at this. "It took a long time, you guys kept drinking and drinking, probably more than what was healthy. But in the end, Okita won…. And it just wasn't no peck on the lips either." Harada said watching Aki's face turn from dread to one of pure anger.

Heisuke's eyes went real wide. He became angry and jealous at Okita, then thankful he was passed out last night. He heard moving inside the room and quietly went on his way so the other's didn't know he had been listening.

"That's it. I'm killing him. This sword's going straight through his heart." She said, getting up going to go look for a certain captain to slice him open. She turned to leave but a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't be too mad at him. It was only fair since he won, and it wasn't as far as you may think.. All clothes stayed on." Harada told her, hoping to have her calm down.

"Thanks Harada-san." Aki said before leaving the room. "Oh, Okita-saaaan, where are youuuu?" Aki called playfully. She searched a few rooms and came to one where she could hear talking inside. So far she could hear Hijikata, Kondou, Saito, and of course, Okita.

"FOUND YA!" She yelled, pulling the door fully opened, causing those in the room to completely stop what they were doing.

"Oh, Aki-chan~" Okita said smirking. "What do you need?"

"Oh don't even!" She said heading towards him. "YOUR GOING TO DIE!" Okita got up quickly.

"Please excuse me everyone. I must be going!" Okita said, running out the door, Aki close behind. "I'm so glad you remembered!" Okita yelled back to her as she chased after him. "I never thought I would see the day where my Aki-chan finally chased after me!" He teased. But this only made Aki angrier.

"What just happened.." Kondou said from the room, staring at the door that was now wide open.

"I don't even want to know." Hijikata told him as he and Saito shook their heads.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the mistakes in this everyone ^^' I'm not one to reread when I finish, although I will be trying to fix it as much as I can.**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 13**

"_Please excuse me everyone. I must be going!" Okita said, running out the door, Aki close behind. "I'm so glad you remembered!" Okita yelled back to her as she chased after him. "I never thought I would see the day where my Aki-chan finally chased after me!" He teased. But this only made Aki angrier._

"_What just happened.." Kondou said from the room, staring at the door that was now wide open._

"_I don't even want to know." Hijikata told him as he and Saito shook their heads._

Okita kept running away from her, he was enjoying it too much to even stop. The look of wanting to kill on her face was adorable to him. Seeing she wasn't going to give up, Okita ran out of the headquarters' gate and into the town. He ran quickly through the alleys and onto one of the main roads. Since it was late at night there was no one outside, making it harder to hide. He ran and passed an alley, turning the corner and then going around another corner right after it so Aki wouldn't see where he went. Okita listened as he heard her footsteps run past.

'Too easy~' He thought, coming out from the alley, searching the road to make sure Aki wasn't there. He turn to go on his way back to the headquarters.

"LIKE HELL THAT WILL WORK ON ME!" Aki yelled right behind him, kicking him in the back. Okita didn't expect her to be there and took the kick full force, almost falling onto his face. He was glad his footwork was quick from all those years of training.

"You're so mean Aki-chaaan~" Okita whined, rubbing his back, hunched over like an old man. Okita put a dangerous look on his face and turned to Aki, an idea popping in his head. "Ne, Aki-chan…" He started, walking closer and closer to her. Aki backed up with each step he took to get closer to her.

"St-Stay away Okita-san.." She said while moving away from him. This caused Okita's smirk to grow more, ignoring her request. He made her back all the way up until she hit a wall. He didn't stop moving towards her until his face was right next to hers. Aki turned her head away from his, trying to increase the distance between them.

"Don't tell me you chased me all the way out here for more." He said in her ear. "All you have to do is ask~" He whispered then slowly went in to nip at her ear. This caused Aki's face to turn ten shades redder and Okita noticed. 'Hmmmm? That's interesting..' He thought.

"S-stop.." She started, bringing her hands up to push him away. She tried with all the force she could muster, but she was unable to move the captain. His hands went around hers that were pushing against his chest, only to draw himself close when he easily overcame her force with his own strength.

"It's okay.." He said low and hushed as he now moved his lips to her cheek. She turned her head as much as she could, to the point of it hurting.

'Why?.. Why am I letting him do this?' Aki thought, trying to move her body to resist him. 'And so easily too..' She clamped her eyes tightly shut now doing anything to push him away.

Okita's lips neared her own slowly. He took one hand that was holding hers and brought it her chin, forcing her head to turn towards him. "Look at me." Okita commanded only to have Aki not listen.  
"Open your eyes." He commanded her again, tenser and rougher, this time getting a reaction. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the captain.

"Why?.. Why do you fight me so much?" He asked her in such a strained whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes, trying to get an answer to his own question. What he saw wasn't that of fear. It was more of confusion and distrust. It concerned him, yet greatly relieved him when he saw no look of wanting to kill him in her eyes.

He moved his lips to hers so they were barely touching. "Do you really think I am that bad, Aki.." He said and pushed his lips to hers. His grip loosened on her a little bit but not completely. Aki had given up resisting him, knowing it was useless.

Her eyes began to water. 'I don't know what to think…' she thought to herself, a few tears coming to her eyes. Okita could feel the wetness and pulled back. "Please.. let me go." Aki said quietly, her head was turned to the ground to avoid his gaze. When he didn't let go, Aki looked up at him. His face seemed hurt, a look she's never seen on him before. "P-Please.. I need to think, to be alone right now.." She said to him, eyes begging. Okita gave a sigh and dropped his hands to his side. He shook his head and backed away from her, ready to head back.

"Just.. don't hate me." He said over his shoulder and walked away leaving her there. Aki watched him go and she turned to go the other way. She needed to go somewhere she knew she could think straight. A place with no eyes to watch her, no mouths to speak to her. A place only to listen to her. Aki walked through the town to this special place. The river bank she used to call home.

Aki took a spot at the river and took her shoes off, placing them next to her. She slipped her feet in, the coldness crawling up her body.

'I'm supposed to hate you… To be the one to drive a sword through your heart.' She thought, looking at her reflection in the water. The moon gave to scene a lot of light, making everything appear with a blue tint. She could see the last of the lights go out among the town from where she sat. Aki dipped her hands in and brought them to her face, splashing cold water against it.

'Don't hate you, huh? My own self isn't even letting me do that.' Aki leaned back, putting her hands behind her and slowly kicked her feet in the water. She stayed there a little while longer before taking her feet out. 'Hijikata is going to be pissed.' Aki thought, sighing. She quickly put her shoes on and heading back through the town. As she walked through the town she heard voices of men up ahead.

'That's strange. Most people are asleep by now…' She thought, now walking along the road hugging the shops. She got a little closer to the noise and noticed it was around the corner. She stopped and peaked around a little bit.

"Oi, old man. Have you seen a girl around here with long red hair?" A lanky looking man said, holding an old man by the collar of his yukata.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Please let me go." The old man's frail voice pleaded.

"Eh? Another useless one?" Another man said. This man was tall but his face look scrunched up. He seemed rough, his skin and hair shining in the moonlight from being so greasy. Another man came up to them. Aki's eyes widened upon seeing the man.

'No..' Aki put a hand over her mouth in disbelief. 'I-it can't be..' She thought, now frightened. Tears came back to her eyes as she continued to watch the scene. The new man eyed the old man and spoke up.

"He doesn't know anything? Kill em." He commanded as the others laughed and unsheathed there katanas. Aki looked away, unable to handle what she saw anymore. As she heard the screams of the old man she took off running back to the headquarters, her face hot with tears.

'No. No. No' she thought to herself over and over as she ran. 'Why are they here?' Aki reached the gates and tried to open it with her shaking hands. She finally managed to get it open and rushed inside, making sure to lock it completely. She had her head down just in case someone saw her so they wouldn't question her tears. Aki turned to run away from the gate but hit something hard, causing her to fall back.

"Ooow." The voice called that Aki ran into. "What's with the ru.." He started as Aki lifter her face to meet his.

"Heisuke-kun!" She cried out and ran to him, burying her face into his chest, not resisting the tears anymore.

"Aki-chan! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Heisuke panicked, concerned for the girl in his arms. He has never seen her so shook up.

"There here! Again! Th-the old man!" Aki continued crying. "It's my fault!" Heisuke sat there, not quite sure what to think.

"Hey, calm down, Aki-chan." He said calmly, putting an arm around her trying to sooth her. "You're okay now." He continued, tightening his grip on her, deciding to let her finish before he asked her any more.

'What in the hell has caused you to get so shook up?' He thought to himself, watching the girl in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :3 Just a little warning for everyone. ****This chapter is more of a Heisuke chapter.**** I like the cute moments between them two so I can't resist adding more :P But don't worry, things will be back to normal soon. Thanks for reading the story so far~ I really appreciate it :D**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter **14

"_They're here! Again! Th-the old man!" Aki continued crying. "It's my fault!" Heisuke sat there, not quite sure what to think._

"_Hey, calm down, Aki-chan." He said calmly, putting an arm around her trying to sooth her. "You're okay now." He continued, tightening his grip on her, deciding to let her finish before he asked her any more._

'_What in the hell has caused you to get so shook up?' He thought to himself, watching the girl in his arms._

Aki awoke the next morning with her face puffy and still a little swollen from crying. The events from last night laid fresh in her mind. She knew who she saw, no doubt about that. After she got back at headquarters she just remember crying to Heisuke, not remembering how she got to her room.

'Oh god, Heisuke-kun. That probably gave him so many questions…' Aki thought, getting up to wash her face, hoping to make it look normal, like nothing happened. She opened the door to Okita's room to head to the well.

"Hey." A voice called right when she opened the door. "I'm glad you're awake." Aki looked down to see Heisuke sitting there, staring up at her.

"Oh.. Good morning, Heisuke-kun. Why are you out here?" Aki said, giving him a fake smile.

"I want to talk to you." He started as he got up and followed Aki to the well. "I'm not taking a "No." for an answer either. I want you to tell me what happened last night. I've never seen you so shook up like that before…" After Heisuke finished they walked in silence to the well. Aki splashed some water in her face and let her hair out of the messed up braid so it could flow loosely before she fixed it. After cleaning up she went over to a near-by bench, Heisuke following her over.

"Everything?" She asked, looking at the ground. Heisuke took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Every detail." He replied, looking up at the sky.

"Then it's better to start at the beginning. It's kind of a long story." She said, raising her head to look at him now. Heisuke relaxed and put on a smile.

"That's alright, I've got time." He told her, getting a very small smile in return.

"Alright." Aki paused. "It was about 13 years ago, my family was taken away from me…." She started and went into telling Heisuke everything that has happened. She started with the fire, then Rokuro, and moved onto the men that killed Rokuro and how they were the ones most likely involved in the fire. Aki told him as much as she could. When she told him about Rokuro's death and how those men were still looking for her, she led into what happened last night. When she told him the men were in Kyoto, still looking for her, Heisuke's posture stiffened. He didn't like the thought of them getting her, he wouldn't let it happened. Aki finished telling Heisuke her story and they sat there in silence. "Sorry,.. about telling you all that… You shouldn't worry abo-" She started telling him but was cut off.

"Like hell I shouldn't worry Aki-chan." His voice contained anger, but he wasn't mad at her. He was just worried about her. "I'll do what I can to make sure they never get you Aki-chan. I'll protect you." He said happily, ruffling her hair playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Heisuke-kun." She said smiling. He was the first one she ever told her story to. It was something she did not want others knowing. Most would take pity on her so when she was little she stopped telling it. There were only two people before Heisuke that had wanted to help her. Rokuro and Hana-san. Rokuro took her in and became family and Hana-san helped her out, always making sure if there were news about strange men going around looking for a little girl. Now she also had Heisuke's help. It made her feel better knowing that.

"Alright, now back to being serious." Heisuke said, the smile coming off his face. "Who knows?"

"The only ones I've told were Rokuro-san, Oba-chan, and now you." She told him, seeing the look on his face grow more serious.

"I think we should tell the others." He said, not looking at her. Aki went to interrupt him but he put a hand up to stop her. He knew she wouldn't like the idea. "Just listen. I think it would be a good idea to tell them. If he is able to get multiple people looking for you we might need more help if they attack you. I know I have training and can handle more than one, but what if there's too many? I wouldn't be able to protect you so well." She went to interrupt him again. "I knooooow you can handle yourself, but you also have a limit, Aki-chan. And like Sano-san says, men are supposed to protect women. If you feel more comfortable we can wait a few days to tell them, we don't have to tell them right now. But we cannot wait too long. Especially if they're killing innocent people in the city for it."

After hearing Heisuke's little speech, Aki couldn't say anything back. She knew it would most likely be better to tell the others, even though she didn't want to. It was her burden to carry, not theirs. But Heisuke was right, this man could send men after men to get her, and eventually, she and Heisuke would reach their limits. Aki looked up at Heisuke, eyes filled with worry. "Alright." She said, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yosh! Now that that is all settled.. No more of this serious talk." Heisuke stood up, taking in the sunlight. "I have patrol tonight, if you would like, you can come." He said and smiled to her. Aki was a unsure but she knew she had to warn Hana-san about the men. She didn't want her to get killed for her like Rokuro was.

"Alright, that sounds good." Aki told him and they went off into a little chatter, only to be watched by two emerald eyes. Throughout the talk they never looked around to see if anyone was near, making it easy for Okita to listen. He said in a room, across from the bench with the door opened, and listened to her little story. After the story was done he peeked through to see her face, almost snapping at all the smiles Aki and Heisuke exchanged.

"That's one hell of a story you got there Aki-chan~" Okita thought as he watched the two, getting more annoyed. He glared as he saw Heisuke take the ribbon for her hair and walk behind her. She was giggling as he put her hair up in a high ponytail like his and she brought some of her bangs out in the center of her forehead. She tried imitating Heisuke, causing the two to end up in a fit of laughter.

'Those men might not be the only ones I have to kill...' Okita thought dangerously as he slid the door closed quietly, knowing that if he continued watching he would lose his self-control.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone :D Sorry it's been a while. I've been kinda busy lately ^^' First there were boyfriend troubles, family trip, and THEN I EVEN WENT TO MY FIRST CON :3 My friend, Danielle, and I were able to go to Otakon this month and it was soo much fun. I can't wait til next year. **

**I also traded in my xbox 360 and all games and accessories and got myself a 3DS with Animal Crossing: New Leaf and Fire Emblem Awakening. So if you wanna add me, my friend code is: 2595-0913-0414 Message me yours and I'll add you :P**

**But now~ Onto the chapter!**

**Finally Giving In: Chapter 15**

"_That's one hell of a story you got there Aki-chan~" Okita thought as he watched the two, getting more annoyed. He glared as he saw Heisuke take the ribbon for her hair and walk behind her. She was giggling as he put her hair up in a high ponytail like his and she brought some of her bangs out in the center of her forehead. She tried imitating Heisuke, causing the two to end up in a fit of laughter. _

'_Those men might not be the only ones I have to kill...' Okita thought dangerously as he slid the door closed quietly, knowing that if he continued watching he would lose his self-control._

"Alright guys, ready to head out?" Heisuke asked his patrol squad as they began lining up at the gates. Heisuke scanned the area looking around for Aki.

"H-Hold on!" Aki yelled as she came running towards the group. "Sorry about being late, I took a nap and woke up a little later than I wanted."

"No problem, lets head out!" Heisuke commanded and everyone made their way out the gates.

"Hey, Heisuke? When we reach Hana-san's shop can I stop real quick and warn her…" Aki asked quietly so no one else heard her.

Heisuke nodded his head and gave a quiet yes in reply. As they left the gates no one in the patrol squad saw the figure slip out behind them that was now following them with a little distance in between. Okita made sure no one knew he was coming as he followed slowly along the buildings, hugging their walls.

'Tonight, I'm going to make her talk.' Okita thought to himself. 'She's been avoiding me every which way.'

Heisuke, Aki, and the Patrol made their way deeper into the town. The town was a little livelier at this time of day, even though it was dusk. In the town they reached Hana's shop and Heisuke had his patrol wait outside as he went with Aki.

'Hmmm? Why are they stopping here?' Okita thought as he watched the two enter the kimono shop. 'I swear, if he's buying her something like a kimono, I'm gonna kill him~'

"I hope she's here." Aki said to herself as she went through the doorway and scanned around. From behind the counter she could see Hana doing some paperwork with a cup of hot tea next to her. "Oba-chan!" Aki said delighted and rushed over to the little, old lady.

"Oh, good evening Aki-chan." Hana replied and she looked up from her work. She got up and came over to Aki, a warm smile was on her face. As she neared Aki she noticed Heisuke coming up behind her. "Good evening to you too young man. Keeping Aki-chan safe I see." Hana said as she smiled at him.

"Yes ma'am." Heisuke waved at her and smiled back as he came and stood next to Aki.

"Oba-chan, they're here. In the city." Aki said, her tone turned completely serious. Hana's eyes widen at the words Aki just spoke.

"You don't mean.." Hana started as she watched Aki.

"Yes, it's exactly who you think. They've come looking for me again. I wanted to warn you before something happened. Please, if they come here just hide and let them do anything they want to the shop. I don't want to lose you. Please." Aki told the old lady and gave her a gently hug.

"I understand, Aki-chan. You must be careful too. I will always be here to help you." Hana told her and her gaze shifted to Heisuke. "I'm counting on you to keep her safe. This child does silly stuff when in bad situations. Make sure you and the others look out for her, please."

Heisuke nodded at Hana. "Don't worry, they won't touch her. Tonight we are telling the other captains so they can know the situation. We will put a stop to this." Heisuke vowed to the old woman.

"Very well. Thank you for coming Aki-chan, but you must go now so he can go back to patrolling the city. Oh! Stay right here!" Hana commanded as she left into the back room. A few seconds later she emerged with a dark blue, almost black pile of cloth in her hands. She held it up and it turned out to be a long cloak. It tied around the neck and had a hood big enough to hide someone's face. "Take this and wear it when you are in the city. They could be anywhere around here right now, and since you haven't told the others yet, it is better to wait for a confrontation."

Aki took the cloak and put it on. She pulled the hood over her head and thanked the old woman. Heisuke and Aki made their way out of the shop and back over to the patrol. They began walking through the town again but they were stopped a few minutes later by some rouge ronin making fuss in an alley. They were beating a child and threatening his mother.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Heisuke told Aki as he took his patrol and rushed to help the woman and child. Aki watched as he ran to them, focusing on the scene before her. From behind her, Okita snuck up in the shadows and as soon as he got close enough he forcefully put a hand over Aki's mouth before she could make noise and drug her back in the alley and away from the others.

Aki was taken off guard as she was pulled back, unable to see the face of the one taking her. She squirmed around as much as she could, trying to reach for her sword but this man was strong.

'Oh no! What if it's them!?' Aki's mind raced and she became much more nervous. As she thrashed more the grip on her only tightened and she was finally pushed against a wall after being dragged for what seemed like forever.

"Geez, you can calm down now princess~" Okita told her but didn't get the reaction he was hoping for but somewhat expected. After Aki realized it was Okita and got her hand free a loud slap rang through the alley.

"God damn it, Aki!" Okita said rubbing his cheek with a death glare on his face. "Most girls would go crazy if they were whisked away by someone as handsome as myself~"

"NOT WHEN YOU DO IT LIKE A FUCKING BRUTE!" Aki yelled at him again getting ready to hit him. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She continued to yell and brought her fist down on him.

"Ok, OK! Enough with the hitting.." Okita said rubbing where she just punched. "You and me are gonna have a little talk~"

"And if I don't want to talk to you~" She mocked in the playful voice he used.

"I'll kill ya~" He replied, and gave her a big grin. "But in all seriousness, you have no choice." He ended with his tone serious, looking straight at her.

"Then what do you want?" Aki asked, annoyed about how she had no say. She didn't want to talk to Okita yet, it seemed a little awkward to after what happened the last time they were together.

"I want you to tell me why you're being hunted down by a group of men." Okita told her. "We'll start there."

Aki's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?.."

"I overheard some of that little conversation you and Heisuke had." Okita told her. "Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"We were going to tell everyone tonight.." Aki said looking away. "It's not something I like telling others so easily, it is my problem. Not yours or anyone else's."

"Hmmm.. But you were gonna let Heisuke help?" Okita said a little sourly with a hint of jealously.

"He made me tell him. After he listened to what I told him he offered his help because he wanted to, not because I asked for it. The point he brought up of my skill not being enough was a good one so I didn't deny him of helping. Besides, why do you care?"

"I wanna help too, Aki-chan~" Okita mused to her playfully. "If you let Heisuke be the only one who's allowed to help you and be near you I might just have to kill him and claim that spot~"

"Why would you wanna help?" Aki said, her eyes were still fixated on the ground. "Helping just so you can kill isn't quite the best reason…" She started but was cut off by a forceful hand on her chin.

Okita move her face so she looked right into his eyes. "Such a stubborn woman." He said quietly to himself. "I thought you would understand why after what happened between us the other night. You should know I'm not there just for the kill count…"

Aki's eyes never left his. She searched them, looking for any sign of a lie. She didn't want to let him in and help her if he was lying. Why let him know everything if he truly didn't care and the words he spewed were lies?

Okita took advantage of Aki's silence and moved his lips to hers, and pressed their lips together softly. Aki now went still from surprise, not expecting Okita to kiss her.

"Hmm~ I hope you don't let everyone kiss you so easily." Okita said with a little laugh as he pulled away from her.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Aki yelled pressing a fist to his chest. Okita wrapped a hand around her wrist and gave her a big smirk.

"Well I've never heard you beg me to stop~" He laughed and pulled her to him and made her back press to his chest. "Oh and one more thing. No more avoiding me."

"I-I'm not." Aki said and looked at the ground from embarrassment. She had been avoiding him since that incident. She made sure to stay away and not be in the room when he was. She didn't even wanna make eye contact until she figured out her feelings.

"Mm hmm, sure." Okita laughed. "Now let's get back to headquarters. You need to tell everyone and I think Heisuke's probably having a heart attack thinking some pervert took you."

"But some pervert did take me!" Aki yelled at him and hit him in the back remembering how he dragged her there as they walked back to head quarters.


End file.
